Spirit Force: Demon Slayer
by Ace Neptune
Summary: The Hero Alliance arrive at the Shinto Universe in search of the next clue to Cretaceous, and then meet a young boy named Tanjiro Kamado, who's sister has been turned into a demon. Now it's up to them to help the two siblings find a way to restore Nezuko's humanity as they face many man-eating demons. But they will not be alone on this journey.
1. Chapter 1

Cruelty

"Ah...the Shinto Universe." Tetsu said as they landed next to a snowy mountain. "Ah...the Japanese air...feels so fresh to me."

"Yeah...I can imagine." Jexi said. "Though why land here?"

"It's a remote location and its a good starting point on our journey here." Tetsu said. "Plus there is a village not far from here, we can gather supplies before beginning it."

"Hmm...yeah...you can smell it in the air." Fenric said. "A feeling of dread and blood."

"What?" Usopp said.

"Probably a demon attack of some kind." Tetsu said. "It's nothing we should get involved with."

"How can you say that? There's a chance there could be survivors." Ace said.

"I understand you wish to save many people but even if there were survivors, there's a possibility of them becoming demons through the demon's blood." Tetsu said.

David looks down, shivering at the thought.

"Besides, you'd have to be an idiot...to…" Tetsu said as they saw a young boy with hanafuda earrings running up the mountain. "Fenric...is he?"

"Yeah. He's running to where I can smell." Fenric said.

"That village is probably his home." David said.

"Hanafuda….is he...I think we should follow the poor boy." Tetsu said.

"Huh? What changed your mind all of a…" Sheer started.

"I just changed my mind is all." he said as they departed from the ship and followed the boy's footprints to an old house where it was torn apart and blood covering it.

"Oh damn… It's such a tragic sight." David said.

"Hmm. This was definitely a demon attack." Elena said. "One adult, four children...dead."

"How horrifying…" Sectonia muttered.

"Look, there's that boy." Saaya said as they saw the same boy running off with a young girl.

"I see...this was his family." Tetsu said. "Hmm. Ah! We need to stop him right now. The girl...I think she's taken in the demon's blood."

"I don't think he'll just listen to us if we tell him." Jude said.

"Besides, she doesn't seem all that harmful." Peridot said.

"We may think that, but those Demon Slayers won't." David said. "Trust me, I know."

"We need to follow him before he gets too far out of sight." Tetsu said as they followed after the boy.

"Nezuko...she's the only one still warm...if I can get her...to a doctor." the boy said to himself as he ran as the snow started to fall. "Come on legs! Keep going! We still have a long way to town. I'm gonna save you no matter what! I swear your big brother will save you!"

"They share a very strong sibling bond." Reflet said.

"That may be true but...it may not be enough." Tetsu said as the girl's teeth became razor-sharp as she grew claws and the ends of her hair turned orange.

"Nezuko!" the boy said before they tripped and fell into the snow below.

"Kid!" Zoro shouted as they hurried to the bottom to see the boy fending himself against the girl.

"Nezuko! I know you don't want to do this! Please! It's me! Your big brother! I know you didn't do this! So please!" he begged before seeing the girl tear up before him.

"Their sibling bond prevailed, there's still a glimmer of humanity in that girl." Ace said.

It was at that moment that David sensed something before blocking a sword strike.

"David? What's wrong-" Mark started before he saw a man in a red and green robe.

"(Who are you?)" David asked in Japanese.

"(It is my job to slay demons. I am a Demon Slayer.)" he replied back in Japanese.

"(Even if said demon is a little girl? Look at her.)" David said.

"(She may have been a girl once but now she is a demon through the demon's blood entering her wounds.)" he said.

"She still retained a bit of her humanity even after becoming a demon." Ace said.

"But can you honestly say that will last forever?" he said.

David looks to Nezuko and her brother. "(It can… I'm sure of it.)"

"(Never the less...I must…)" he began before a hatchet nearly hit his head. "What?" he said as the boy tackled them.

"All of you please stop!" Azura said.

"Yes, this is quite enough." the man said knocking them off. "You know, she tried to devour you not too long ago."

"She knows who I am! I'm sure of it! I'll make sure she never harms anyone!" the boy said. "I'll turn her back into a human!"

"Is that even possible?" Jesse asked.

"No, it's not. Once you become a demon, you cannot just go back." the man said.

"You're wrong. There's always a way, and this boy will find the answer to help save his sister." Ace said.

"Not for this." he said about to raise his sword before the boy charged in straight forward. "You fool!" he said knocking him out with the hilt of his sword. "Hmm? The hatchet he threw earlier. Where did it…" he said before seeing it spinning in the air as he quickly defended as Nezuko got loose. "No! She'll...ah!" he said seeing the girl go on the defensive for the boy. "He knew he couldn't beat me. He tried to bring me down after I struck him."

"Do you see now?" Mark said, gesturing towards Nezuko. "Would a demon do that?"

"Rar!" she roared going at the man before he knocked her out with a chop.

"This one was clearly starved and wanted to feast right away. Yet...she protected him and intimidated me. These siblings...may be different from others." he said.

"So… what will you do with them?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. It's still cloudy right now. Keep her out of the sun. She'll die in sunlight." he said tying some sort of gag around her mouth. "Also, once they awake, tell them to go see an old man named Sakonji Urokodaki who lives at the foot of Mt. Sagiri. Tell him Giyu Tomioka sent you." he said before leaving.

"Giyu Tomioka, so that's his name." Selena said.

"So that was his name." David said.

"I'm glad these kids are safe, the last thing I want is for someone to lose the only family they have left." Ace said kneeling over the boy.

"I know how you feel, Ace. Me and my sisters." Francisca said.

"Still thinking about Hyness?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah, we all have. We're probably gonna dive into the Lost Universe after the Inheritance War is over." Flamberge said.

"We may not know what will happen once we go in, but we will come back." Zan said. "On my honor as the Bringer of Shock."

"And mine as the Bringer of Flame." Flamberge said.

"Don't forget the Bringer of Ice." Francisca said with a wink.

"Of course we wouldn't. And remember, the Eidolon Spirits that each of you have inherited will watch over you." Ace said.

"Yeah." Flamberge said.

"So what do we do now?" Kagura asked.

"You heard Tomioka. We gotta go to Mt. Sagiri with these two." Tetsu said.

"It's gonna be a pretty long trek. We better get moving." David said.

"Hold it. We aren't going anywhere...yet." Angie said.

It was later they were at the house with the siblings where they stood before freshly made graves as they offered a prayer to the deceased.

"There." the boy said. "Also, I want to thank you all...for trying to defend Nezuko."

"We're just glad to help. I just couldn't stand seeing her get killed like they tried to, you know?" David asked.

"Right. Tanjiro Kamado...that is my name." he said.

"Well then Tanjiro, it's great to meet you. And Nezuko too." Hope said. "Don't worry. We're gonna save your sister."

"I appreciate it. I really do." Tanjiro said.

"Well...off to Mt. Sagiri." Tetsu said.

"Yeah. Our samurai adventure begins." Ruby said.


	2. Chapter 2

Trainer Sakonji Urokodaki

"Okay. I got it!" Tanjiro said running towards them with bamboo, a broken basket, and some straw.

"What's all this for?" Rarity asked.

"I want to be able to carry Nezuko with me even during the day." Tanjiro said.

"Ah, I see. With the cover of the basket, she won't be affected by the sunlight." Sectonia said.

"But how is Nezuko gonna avoid the sunlight from the top?" Hope asked.

"How about we cover it with a blanket?" Alkal suggested.

"That'll work." Mari said.

"Okay...Nezuko! I got...ah! She's not in the cave!" Tanjiro said before she popped out of a hole. "No...there she is. My kid sister's become a mole." he sighed.

"At least she's not attacking anybody. That's always a good thing." Sachiko said.

"Well, she obviously doesn't wanna be burned by sunlight." Kazuichi said.

"Okay. I finished the basket for you so go on in." Tanjiro said as Nezuko climbed in only to protrude a lot.

"Not a lot to cover, is there?" Jexi said.

Just then, Nezuko began shrinking as she fit into the basket and popped her head out.

"Confirmed: Nezuko is Ant-Man." Eddy said as he cracked a grin.

"That would be Ant-Girl, and no. She just has size-changing powers. Which is always a good thing in these situations." Leopardmon said.

"Yes, it will certainly be useful." Philia said.

"Now, we should be going. There is a path we can take to the mountain." Tetsu said.

"Right, it's time to begin our journey." Spade said before he heard a flute playing and turned to see nothing there. "Strange, I thought I heard someone playing a flute."

"It's old Japan. Flutes play all the time. Adds to the atmosphere." Pit said.

"Yeah, they aren't exactly uncommon." Mark said before cupping his hands to his mouth. "Hey! If anyone's playing the flute, feel free to continue! We don't mind!"

The atmosphere was silent as there was no longer a sound of the flute playing.

"I think your shouting scared them off." David said.

"Aw…" Mark said, looking embarrassed. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it was nothing." Spade said. "(But still, that flute playing felt different.)" he thought.

It wasn't long before night fell.

"Nightfall...a perfect chance for demons to attack. We'll need to find some shelter for the night." Tetsu said.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

"What in the-?" Hope said as they looked up towards an old shrine.

"That scream could only mean one thing, c'mon!" Akane said as they ran to the shrine.

"Don't worry! We're here to...Ah!" Tanjiro said as they saw a figure devouring the bodies of several people.

"Huh? Don't you know this is my territory?" he said turning around.

"A demon!" Anna said before noticing Nezuko was starting to drool.

"Nezuko, please calm down." David said.

"Who are you?" Hope asked.

"Your killer." he said pouncing on them.

David made a dash as he coated his blade in ice, slashing at the demon.

"Hmm. Not bad…" the demon said before the bleeding from the slash stopped. "See? All healed up."

"You have to chop off his head or he'll keep regenerating!" Tetsu said.

"Got it." David said dodging a strike and sending a shockwave at the demon's neck. That was when his head came flying off.

"Yes! You got him!" Gemini said.

"...Not quite." David said.

"Hehehe. Not bad." the demon said as his body started to move on its own.

"Jesus!" Hope said.

"I'm different from any other demon. But what makes me mad is… that you're not being eaten by me yet!" the demon said. "And what about that girl? Isn't she hungry? Go ahead. Eat! Fill your hunger!"

"Nezuko is not like you." Hope said.

"Humans and Demons shouldn't be mixing anyway!" the demon said as his body kept attacking them as his head grew arms and lunged at them.

"Uh oh… Let's split up. Divide and conquer!" David said.

"We'll stop the body!" Hope said.

"Guess that leaves me with the head." David said.

"Ha!" the demon head said as David blocked the sword as its hair wrapped around the blade. "Hahaha! Pretty useless without your sword, huh?"

"Far from it." David said as he started blowing ice.

"Hah! So your specializes in Ice, eh? That's pretty rare!" the demon said. "But I can see it in your eyes, you don't even know how to use a Breath! You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. There's a little thing I think you should know." David said. "Have you heard of a Yuki-Onna?"

"Yuki-Onna?! I thought they were just some myth!" the demon said.

"Yeah, well… I was trained by one of them." David said.

"Ah...hey now…." the demon said as his hair and arms started to freeze.

"What's wrong? Scared? Where did all of that bravado from earlier go?" David asked.

"It doesn't matter. Even if you freeze me, you still won't kill me!" the demon said.

"Hmm...true but I can freeze you long enough for the sun to do its work on ya." David said.

"Whoa! Let's...let's not get hasty." he said in fear.

"Too late for regrets now." David said as he unleashed another Ice Breath.

"Gah!" the demon said freezing up completely.

"Yep. I still got it." David said. "Speaking of which…" he said seeing everyone else and the body gone. "Where the heck are they?"

"Ugh! This thing is such a P.I.T.A!" Kagura said dropkicking it.

"Yeah! Pain in the arm!" Mark said, ramming into it before throwing it into the air. "He's wide open!"

"Ziodyne." A calm voice said as flute playing was heard before a lightning bolt pierced through the body.

"What the heck?!" Hope asked. "Scott, did you do that with Caesar?"

"That wasn't me." Scott said.

"It was I." The voice said as it was revealed to be a dark-skinned man with green hair as he held a flute near his mouth.

"Hey, you're the flute player Spade heard earlier!" Mark said.

"That is correct. You may call me Krishna. My master has been watching you all." Krishna said.

"Master?" Jexi said.

"He means me." a voice said as emerged a young red-eyed man wearing a school uniform with a black cloak as he stood behind a man wearing a red tengu mask.

"Um… Doesn't he seem out of place here?" Sachiko asked.

"Guys, he just saved us." Hope said bowing. "Thank you for lending us a hand. And you are…?"

"Kagane. Kagane Hiryuu." he said.

"And...your old man frie...gah!" Hope said before his arm was pinned behind him by the old man.

"You ask too many questions. Not sure why Giyu sent any of you to me." he said.

"So… You're Sakonji Urokodai." Mayumi said.

"That is correct, he is the one you've all been searching for." Kagane said. "Please let him go, Master Sakonji, I think the boy has had enough."

"This one like many of them...does not have the resolve or the courage to face truly hard choices." he said. "Such as if that girl of a demon were to eat someone."

"Ow…. well excuse me for having a defensive opinion on someone!" Hope said.

"Then would you be prepared to kill her and slit your belly if she did eat someone?" he asked.

"Uh...no?" Hope asked.

"Wrong answer." he said pushing him away. "Though no one would. Letting her eat someone...is something that can never happen. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Sachiko said. "Speaking of which, where's…"

"Right here." David said coming up with a bag in his hand.

"Um… is that the demon's head?" Erica asked.

"That's right. Gave him quite a scare too." David said.

"Hmm." Sakonji asked. "You, boy. Did you really terrify a demon?"

"Sure did. Maybe it would be better if I showed you how." David said as he opened the bag to show the demon's head was frozen, with a terrified look on its face.

"Hmm. And just in time too." he said as the sun rose. As soon as it hit the demons' head, it and the ice immediately turned to ash.

"Just that little sun destroys them?!" Tanjiro said in shock.

"Didn't Giyu tell you. Demons can't stand sunlight." David said.

"Yeah...I guess this is why he warned me." Tanjiro said.

"These demons are similar to vampires in terms of weaknesses." Shanoa said.

"Wait, where's Nezuko? She's in danger!" Hope said.

"Relax. Look." Jexi said pointing to inside the shrine where Nezuko hid inside the basket.

"Oh, thank god." Hope said.

"Aww, she's adorable like that!" Saaya said.

"It's like a cat in a box…" Ruby gushed.

"Sure is." Scarlet said. "Glad to see she's okay."

"So, um… Mr. Sakonji sir… I mean, Master Sakonji…" Hope said.

"Save it. I will teach but only to him." he said pointing to Tanjiro.

"Me?" Tanjiro asked.

"You and I will be taking a special test to prove your worth." he said. "Come." he said leaving as Tanjiro followed.

"Master Sakonji may seem rough on the outside, but on the inside...he is actually quite caring." Kagane said.

"Just like a lot of masters. It's like 'I'm being rough on you, but that's because I believe in you.'" Jesmon said remembering his time with Gankoomon.

"That brings back memories from when we helped you obtain the strength needed to digivolve." Ace said.

"Now then...I think it's time I started training some of you as well. For the Final Selections." Kagane said.

"Final Selections...to become Demon Slayers right?" Tetsu said.

"Yes. That is correct." Kagane said. "I see much potential in some of you. Especially you, David Ishihara."

"Me? But I don't know if that's even necessary, I mean…" David trailed off.

"However...I can only train four of you for the selections." Kagane said.

"The Selections are a long time away." Tetsu said. "You intend to spend a full year teaching them?"

"I have my ways of speeding the training and this world's time." Kagane said.

"R-really?" David asked.

"Indeed." he said placing a strange device on the ground as it started growing and morphing around the group before creating a sort of dojo. "A rare special product. Time Training Dojo. It speeds up the time outside while we remain as we were inside."

"I feel like I've seen this before…" Hope said looking at Goku. "Hey, Goku. Don't you and Vegeta have something like this?"

"Yes. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Vegeta said.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber gives you a year's worth of training in just one day." Goku said. "It really comes in handy when you're on a time limit."

"Mine does the opposite." Kagane said.

"One day in here, one year out there." David said.

"Correct." Kagane said. "Of course I won't be alone in training four of you." he said as he held two small tubes between his fingers. "Yoshitsune, Kresnik, appear!"

Two figures appeared as everyone marveled.

"Whoa… you're a… I dunno what you are, but that's amazing!" Gemini said.

"I've heard of their kind. People with the power to conjure creatures of mythology. Demon Tamers." David said.

"He is right. I am a Demon Tamer, you all know Krishna yes? He is one of my Demon Allies." Kagane said as said deity appeared next to him.

"And is he okay with it?" Hope asked. "I mean Sakonji."

"He already knows of my ability, and has no issue whatsoever with it." Kagane said. "The four of us each shall train four of you."

"But wouldn't that mean that Sakonji is aware of other worlds?" Sachiko asked.

"There are a few here who are aware of other worlds. That includes the top Demon Slayers of this world...the Pillars." Kagane said.

"Oh man… I can already imagine our secret getting out." David said. "But… I guess as long as I'm here, I'll work on my techniques with my Ice Breath."

"Very well, who do you wish to be trained by?" Kagane asked.

"I think I'll take Yoshitsune." David said.

"Good. Now, who else wishes to be trained?" Kagane asked.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to sign up." Mark said. "I've felt like I've been in need of some training when it comes to swords."

"In that case, you shall be trained by Kresnik." Kagane said.

"Hm, that only leaves two left…" Hope said before Gemini shot her hand up. "Gemini?"

"What? You know I'm gonna do it, Hopey. I'm a Samurai too, despite my looks. Plus, I'm a natural with fire. I can definitely use a Breath Style focused on fire. So, let me take a crack at it." Gemini said.

"Alright, then you shall be taught by Krishna." Kagane said.

"Yee-Haw! Looking forward to it!" Gemini said.

"Now only one remains." Kagane said. "Queen of Floralia, I shall train you."

"Huh? Me?" Sectonia asked.

"Like David Ishihara, I can sense you have the potential to learn not one, but two Breath Techniques." Kagane said.

"Two? Is that even possible?" David asked.

"You will need to discover that for yourself as we train." Kagane said. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Yeah!" Gemini said adjusting her gloves.

"Let's do it!" Mark said.

"I'm ready for this." Sectonia said.

"Just say the word." David said.

"Good the time to become Demon Slayers...begins now!" Kagane said.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Selection

As time past outside of the dojo, time inside was kept short as the four chosen swordsmen continued to battle against Kagane and his summons before the four soon emerged victorious over them.

"Phew… It was tough, but we managed it." David said.

"Well done." Kagane said with light scratches on his clothes.

"You show great skill, my descendant." Yoshitsune said.

"Well, your sword arts are passed down to me, after all." David said.

"Another version of myself from another world, yes." Yoshitsune said.

"I must say, this was quite entertaining." Krishna said.

"Indeed. Now...you four warriors are ready for the Final Selection." Kagane said.

"Final Selection?" Gemini asked.

"To become a demon slayer." Kagane said. "I'm sure your friend mentioned it before. Anyway...you'll be able to find it. Go to the place where the Wisteria Flowers bloom, even when not in season."

"Quick question! What are Wisteria Flowers?" Mark asked.

"You will know once you spot them." Kagane said. "Now...I should be going. I will wait for you here when you pass."

"Thank you for the wise teachings." Gemini said.

"Think nothing of it." Kagane said.

They soon left heading for the mountains where they saw Wisteria flowers blooming all the way up the mountain.

"He was right. They are blooming out of season." Shiozaki said.

"Hmm… How very strange." Sectonia said.

They made it to a stone platform where many other swordsmen stood about.

"Whoa… Look how many applicants there are." David said.

"I count 35." Robin said.

"36!" a voice shouted as Tanjiro caught up with them.

"Tanjiro, you made it!" Kaito said.

"You sure have grown since we last met." David said.

"Thank you." Tanjiro said with a bow before they saw two twins standing near a gate. Two girls, one with white hair and the other with black.

"Who are those two?" Hope asked.

"Everyone...we thank you for coming tonight. To the Demon Slayer Corps Final Selection." they said in unison.

"There are demons imprisoned here on Mt. Fujikasane, captured alive by Demon Slayer swordsmen, and unable to leave.' the white haired twin said.

"That is because Wisteria, which the demons hate so much, blooms all year from the bottom to halfway up the mountain." the black haired twin said.

"However, there is no wisteria from this point on, and so demons abound." the white haired twin said.

"You'll need to survive seven days here to pass Final Selection." the black haired twin said.

"And now...be on your way!" they both said as they parted at the gate.

"Good luck, you guys." Mayumi said.

"Thanks guys!" Mark said, throwing a thumbs up. "We'll be back!" he called as the four and Tanjiro joined the other applicants and moved up the mountain.

It wasn't long before all the applicants were split up. Tanjiro was on his own headed east, while the four practitioners with Kagane split into two pairs. David was with Sectonia, and Gemini with Mark.

_With Mark and Gemini…_

"All we gotta do is stick it out for seven days, right?" Gemini asked. "Should be pretty easy. Keep our guard up at night, and we can rest during the day."

"Sounds like a solid strategy." Mark agreed. "There's no telling what kind of demons lurk around these mountains at night."

"Yeah. We best be careful and have swords ready…" Gemini said before smelling the air. "Mark, move!"

"Whoa!" Mark yelled as he barely avoided something coming from above as it crashed down on him.

"Times up, human." the demon said laughing.

"A demon this early?" Gemini asked.

Mark then looked behind Gemini. "Ah! Gemini, on your six!" he warned.

Gemini looked behind her and drew her sword as she blocked an attack from another demon, before she was pushed back. "Close one…!"

"Damn you!" the first demon said charging to the second. "They're mine, don't even try it! This is my turf!"

"I saw 'em first!" the second demon roared as the two started fighting.

"Guess demons don't get along with one another." Gemini said.

"I suppose not...what say we settle the argument for them?" Mark said, drawing his sword.

"I'll take the left. You get the right." Gemini said.

"Got it." Mark said as they dashed towards the two demons.

"It's been ages since I've had human flesh!" one of them said as they charged at them.

"Alright Mark, like we practiced! Total Concentration, get the scent of the thread." Gemini said. "And aim for their necks!"

"Total concentration...Breath of Light!" Mark said as he cut into the first demon's neck, his blade leaving a glowing trail as the head fell to the ground. "Second Style: Shining Slash!"

Gemini dodged the attack from the second demon as she readied herself.

"I'll devour you!" the demon said.

"Here we go…!" Gemini said. "Breath of Flames! First Style!" she said as fire came from her sword as she slashed the demons head off in one strike. "Sea of Fire!"

The two demons flopped on the ground as their bodies started to fade away into ash.

"We did it!" Gemini said.

"Yeah...although the sound of battle might have been heard. We should get going." Mark suggested.

"Yeah. Let's hope David and Sectonia are making good headway too." Gemini agreed.

_With David and Sectonia…._

"Well, well, well. Look at this. Looks like we got paired up again." Sectonia said.

"It's not all bad, really. The two of us were the very first members of group. We've been together in this whole thing since the beginning." David said.

"We've only grown a lot closer since then, after all. Supporting each other when we needed it most. It was almost like our meeting all this time was destined in some way. Er… S-sorry. I know that destiny is a bit of a hard topic for you." Sectonia said.

"It's okay, actually. Honestly, I'm glad we met...and fell in love." David said.

"Y-you didn't have to say it like that." Sectonia said.

"Come on… You know you've been thinking about it too." David said in a teasing manner.

"Well, in truth, I only got as far as I did because of you. I'm very grateful for that." Sectonia said with a warm smile on her face.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. We'll always be together, no matter what." David said before the two of them sense something and stopped. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, it's very strong here." Sectonia said as they both avoided strikes coming at them.

"Humans!" a couple of demons said lunging at them.

"Can't you guys see we were having a moment here. Seriously… Some demons just have no respect." David said.

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of moments where you're going." one of them said.

"Sorry, but today won't be that day. Breath of Ice!" David said as ice trails from his sword as he strikes the demon's neck, leaving a trail of petals in his wake. "Freezing Flower!"

"Then I guess I'm up. Breath of Thunder!" Sectonia said as sphere of lightning emerged from her sword as they struck the other demon's neck. "Static Pulse!"

"They're… so..strong…" a demon said before they dissolved.

"Not bad for our first time using these techniques. I think we'll do rather well here." Sectonia said.

"I agree with you. The duration is a whole week, but… I know for a fact that we'll manage." David said.

"Yes. Hmm. Ugh...what is that…" Sectonia said.

"Ah!" screamed one of the applicants as they ran from a large demon with multiple arms as it marched after him with a dead applicant in one of its many hands.

"What the heck is this thing?" David asked before noticing the applicant and shooting a shockwave from his sword at the demon.

"Huh…" the demon said. "Must have been nothing." he said before devouring the dead applicant.

"Man… Guess I should've expected it wouldn't have much effect on him." David said.

"Hmm?" the demon said before noticing David and Sectonia. "Two more feasts." it said.

"Breath of Water! Second Form: Water Wheel!" a voice shouted as Tanjiro cut off some of its arms.

"Huh? Tanjiro?" David asked. "Glad to see you're still up and about."

"Hmm...that mask. Oh, another of his brats." the demon laughed. "Tell me...what year of Meiji is it?"

"The Meiji Era just passed, dude." David said.

"It's the Taisho Era." Tanjiro said.

"Taisho? RAAAHHHH! I've been here so long it's changed to a new era?! Damn you, Urokodaki!" he shouted as he scratched at his body.

"Yep. He's lost it." David said.

"Wait...you know Master Urokodaki?" Tanjiro asked.

"He imprisoned me here 47 years ago. I've been stuck in this prison of wisteria. But...since then I have feasted on 50 humans. And you, fox mask boy...will make 14." he said.

"14?" Tanjiro asked.

"Of the brats of his I ate." he said laughing.

"That's not going to happen." Sectonia said.

"Oh? You'll find I'm different from any demon you've seen." the demon said.

"That's what you all say." David said.

"I say that because I've been here for 47 years...all the way back when that damn Urokodaki captured me. It was during the Edo Period in the Keio Era." the demon said. "Even back then, he was a demon hunter himself."

"That long ago… and it's been 47 years since?" Tanjiro asked.

"Well, you're going to be in shock when you hear what I'm about to say." David said.

"And what's that?" the demon asked.

"Urokodaki isn't the only demon hunter. You're looking at another one right now!" David said.

"Fine...if you want those to be your last words!" he said as multiple arms chased after David.

"Please…" David said as he swiftly dodged each of the arms before charging at the demon. "Breath of Ice! Shivering Wind!" he said as he conjured a blizzard.

"My neck is tough. You cannot…" the demon said as Tanjiro joined alongside David.

"He's not the only one...who has beef with you! Breath of Water! First Form! Water Surface Slice!" Tanjiro said as he and David sliced off the demon's head at the same time.

"When you see a man named Melchior...give him my regards." David said.

"Damn it...I die...seeing a demon slayer?" the demon said as his body began to fade.

"This is...such a sad scent." Tanjiro said.

"He must've been a human before he was transformed. All he ever wanted was a warm embrace. Sometimes, it's just tragic, man." David said looking down.

"The life of battle is never a simple one. Resolves clash, with no one knowing what's right and wrong." Sectonia said.

"I have to agree but...I can't just believe that all of them are born wicked." Tanjiro said holding the hand of the demon as he held it till it disintegrated.

"No one is born evil, Tanjiro. The events in their lives are what shape such a thing. I know this for a fact." David said.

"Events in their lives…." Tanjiro said to himself as he watched the demon's ashes blow away. "If you are there god, make sure this one is reborn and never becomes a demon." he prayed before they continued onward.


	4. Chapter 4

My Own Steel

_7 days later outside of the mountain…_

"Okay...it should have been seven days. Where the heck are they?" Jexi said.

"Don't worry about...wait...wait I see them." Asta said as walking down the path was Tanjiro, David, Gemini, Sectonia and Mark.

"Hey guys. Kept you waiting?" David asked.

"A little." Jexi said.

"So...are we all that made it?" Gemini asked.

"No, those three came an hour before you guys." Hope said pointing to a calm looking girl, a man with a scar on his face and a young boy in yellow with blond hair. "Actually. Counting them...it seems like it's just you guys and them."

"Ouch. I knew the forest was infested with demons, but I didn't expect so little of us to pass." Sectonia said.

"I didn't think this would be the end result of a final selection." Philia said sadly.

"Congratulations." the twins said appearing once more.

"You have survived the mountain." the white haired one said.

"We are pleased to see you safe." the black haired one said.

"So? What am I supposed to do now? Where's my sword?" the scar faced man said.

"First, uniforms will be issued. You all will start at the lowest rank: Mizunoto." the black haired one said.

"What about my sword?" the man said.

"Today you will all pick the ore that will be forged into your swords." the white haired one said. "It will take 10-15 days before they are ready."

"10-15 days? They must be really special blades if it takes this long to make them." Sectonia said.

"Now…" the white haired twin said as she clapped her hands as several crows flew around them before landing on each one. "You will all be issued your own Kasugai Crow, primarily used for messaging."

"Crows? I know Petra is not going to like this…" David muttered.

"At least you got a crow." the blond boy said pointing to the sparrow on his shoulder.

"Oooh… Bad luck on your end, huh?" David asked.

"What's it matter? I did survive but I'm just going to die in some future battle." he said.

"He sure seems pessimistic about all of this." Sectonia sweatdropped.

"Come on. If you can survive a week in a demon-infested mountain, then you can handle anything, right?" David asked.

"M-Maybe…" the boy said.

"Enough of this crap!" the scar faced man said tossing his crow aside. "Who cares about some stupid crow?" he then grabbed the white haired twin. "I want a sword, hear me?!"

"That is enough." Sectonia said grabbing hold of the man.

"Listen lady… I didn't survive a week just to be held back. I want my sword." the man said.

"She said enough." Saki said grabbing his wrist before Sectonia warded her off.

"Stay back, Saki. Whatever you plan to do to him… He's not worth it." Sectonia said.

"What are you going to do?" he taunted.

"Let go...or I break your arm." Sectonia said.

"Go ahead and...ah…" he said seeing her apply some pressure before he let go.

"Are you done chatting?" the black haired twin said as she pulled back the cloth revealing many ores on the table. "Please choose the ore that will become your sword."

"Hmm… Let's see…" David said seeing a blue ore. "Hmm… This one looks good."

"Do I really need another blade? I don't wanna just give up using Red Sun…" Gemini said.

"Maybe you could reforge the ore into it." Papelne suggested.

"Every demon slayer needs a tried and trusted sword by their side." the white haired twin spoke.

"Not just the one they were born with. But one that is born of the steel they choose. The sword that will protect you from the demons, and annihilate them." the black haired twin mentioned.

"Hmm…" Sectonia pondered in thought as she looked through the ores.

"Well, if I'm gonna be making a new blade to work with my old one…" Gemini said looking around before she saw an ore burning warmly through her eyes. "That one!" she said pointing to it.

The white haired twin took notice of Sectonia. "Hm? Ah, I see you specialize in the dual blade style."

"Yes, I do. You see, I have this powerful sword from a while back, and I'm hoping my ore would forge a blade that works well with it." Sectonia said.

"Then let your heart guide you to the right ore." the white haired twin said.

"Hmm… I think I'll take…" Sectonia said looking to a silver ore. "I'll take...this one."

"Anarchy-san. Have you made your selection?" the black haired twin asked.

"Um...I think I'll use...that one." Mark said, pointing to a white-colored ore.

"Very well. We will take these ores and have the swordsmiths begin work." the twins said departing with said ores as everyone went their separate ways.

"Well, that was an exciting week." Mark said before turning to Jexi. "What have you guys been up to? I don't think you just waited there the whole seven days."

"We've been gathering info on this world, on the demons as well as other Flux Family members." Jexi said.

"Apparently they're a lot stronger outside of the mountain than in." Robin said.

"They even know these supernatural techniques called Demon Blood Arts." Gray said.

"That sounds a little hectic. But I know we can handle it." David said.

"David...there's something else you should know. We talked with the old man and...we know about who turned Nezuko into a demon." Jexi said.

"Wait, you did? Who?" David asked.

"Someone by the name of Muzan Kibutsuji… this world's first demon." Jesse said.

"He must be really powerful if he has lived for so long." David said.

"He is. He created all these demons by letting his blood seep into their bodies." Sheer said.

"So… He was the one who killed Tanjiro's family, then." Sectonia said.

"It's very likely he was." Tetsu said. "Though the problem is we have no idea where he even is."

"I would imagine that he would be hard to track down." David said.

"Our best plan would be to capture a demon and try and force info out of it." Scarlet said.

"Nah, I doubt they would just talk." David said.

"They probably won't, but it's the best we can do right now." Mayumi said.

_15 days later…_

"Hey guys! Your new swords!" Rainbow said running in with four bundled blades.

"Be careful, Rainbow Dash. They should be handled with care." David said handing Sectonia, Gemini and Mark their bundles.

"How 'bout we take a look at 'em?" Gemini asked. "David, why don't you go first?"

"Me? Okay." David said as he opened up his bundle. David's blade was a katana with an ice blue handle wrapping and a keychain that held a snowflake. "Whoa… This looks nice!"

"Whoever forged that blade must've have excellent crafting skills. The blade feels as cold as ice." Hope said.

"Yeah, he does. But has a tendency to talk too long so I just took the swords meant for us while he chatted with Tanjiro." Rainbow said.

"A bit rude, don't you think?" Sectonia asked.

"You think?" Rainbow said pointing outside to a guy in a clown mask still talking about his handiwork to Tanjiro.

"Yeesh… I can never understand why he even dresses like that." David said as Sectonia opens her bundle. "How does your blade look, Sectonia?"

Sectonia's blade had a yellow and black wrapped handle, white the sheath was crafted to have decals painted like lighting bolts. Drawing the blade, the steel itself was coated in electricity, as it sparked and shone in the sunlight.

"This blade looks really nice. I like it." Sectonia said.

"Alright, your turn Mark." Gemini said.

"Okay, let's see what we got here." Mark said, unwrapping his bundle to reveal a white sheath with small, black lines circling around it. He then drew the blade, revealing a pure white blade that seemed to brighten up the room. "Whoa...now this is what I call a holy weapon." he said, grinning ear to ear.

"Best for last." Gemini said revealing her blade. Her sheath was dominantly orange with some shades of red, and her wrapped handle and grip was orange as she drew the blade. Sparks flew around the blades edges and tip, showing a steel blade with a golden line to it. She sniffed the blade as she smelled the smoke "Hoo-Wee! That craftsman made somethin' amazing outta that ore! Kagura, whaddya think of this sword?"

"Looks pretty badass to me." Kagura said.

"Yes, they all compliment your unique traits and abilities." A voice said as Kagane stood at the doorway.

"Kagane." Hope said. "Just what do you mean by complimenting them?"

"I mean how they all represent each of them, the sword is like a half of their soul and body." Kagane said. "Those blades are called Nichirin Blades, because they absorb the energy of the sun into them, but you already know the Demons' weakness anyway. This is one of the two ways you can slay the Demons at Night Time without waiting for the sun to rise. Since I lost my world, I travelled across the Multiverse before coming and staying here, since this world's era is close to my own world's era."

"Ooh… Sorry to hear that." David said.

"It is quite alright. But since coming here, I've felt my hope renewed." Kagane said. "I've been planning to continue travelling. But I decided to stay since there are less Demon Slayers fighting off the Demons. But now I see promising Demon Slayers before me, especially Tanjiro Kamado."

"Sorry if that offends you a little." Sectonia said.

"There is no need to apologize. In fact I'm grateful, I'm more used to fighting Mythological Beings, but the Demons aren't too much trouble for me." Kagane said. "Now then… let me introduce you to your new blades."

"Wait, these are named?" Gemini asked.

"Why yes. I've requested to have the names inscribed into each of your blades." Kagane said.

"A name… oh, here it is!" Gemini said. "Mine is 'Blazing Stallion'. Great name!" she said.

"Looks like mine is called 'Shining Saber'." Mark said, looking at the description. "Not a bad name for a sword like this."

"Let's see… 'Blizzard Edge'... Huh. How fitting." David said.

"Now for mine." Sectonia said. "Hmmm… 'Lightning Stinger'. How aptly named. I think I can get used to this."

"Now, to bond with your blades, you must use them in combat." Kagane said.

"You mean spar with our teammates?" Gemini asked.

"I think he means use it against the demons or enemies." Tetsu said.

"As he says, overtime your bond will grow stronger and you will be able to use its full potential." Kagane said. "Though my blade isn't a Nichirin one, it was forged by Deity Swordsmiths."

"It is still a nice blade." Tetsu said. "As one who prizes swords above all else, I know great ones when I see them."

"Thank you." Kagane said.

"Now then...let's make sure our journey here starts right." Tetsu said. "As we fight the demons...and go at him."


	5. Chapter 5

Swordsman Accompanying a Demon

"Hey Kagura, can I ask you and Aya a favor?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah, what?" Kagura asked.

"Well, it's kinda outta the blue but… teach me how to use a two sword style!" Gemini said.

"You, asking my sister on twin blade styles? Couldn't you have asked anyone else?" Saki asked.

"Well… I tried Zoro, but he wasn't interested, he wanted to take a nap." Gemini said.

"Hmmm. Alright." Aya said.

"Yeah, you go ahead and train her, Aya." Kagura said.

"Sis!" Saaya said. "You should help train Gemini too!" she said.

"Alright, fine." Kagura said. "We'll help you out, as two samurai cowgirls to another."

"Thanks, guys!" Gemini said.

Shoji overheard the conversation.

"Did she really go to you asking for help with the Two sword style first?" Shoji asked Zoro.

"Not once." Zoro said.

"You said you weren't interested because you wanted to take a nap." Litty said.

"Well, you know how Zoro is, he always forgets stuff." Hagakure said.

"I must say you all are quite a colorful bunch." Kagane said.

"That's just putting it mildly." Leopardmon said.

"Hmph." Kagane said with a small smile. "I suppose it is." he said as he pulled out a revolver and opened up the barrel and looked at six different colored bullets before clicking it back in. "I've heard how you all are currently searching for Cretaceous."

"If you're offering to help us, then you might be out of luck. He never stays in one place for very long. He won't be found unless he wants to be found." Mayumi said.

"I've heard." Kagane said.

"That's why we're going around these worlds. We're trying to find clues as to where he might be." Elena said.

"Well, all I will say is the next clue will appear to you when your job here is done." Kagane said.

"And seeing what kind of demons we're up against… That might actually take a while." UlforceVeedramon said.

"If you wouldn't mind, I shall assist you all here on this world and nothing more." Kagane said.

"Well, you've been a pretty good guide for us so far." Francisca said.

"It might be interesting. We would love for you to accompany us." David said.

"I accept. My allies and I will gladly lend you our power." Kagane said.

"Now for our next move...it's definitely gotta be going after a demon." Tetsu said.

"Well we're in luck." Usopp said. "I was in the village and there have been rumors of young girls in the town northwest of here disappearing in the middle of the night."

"That has to be the work of a demon." Hope said.

"That's our first step. We head there, wait till nightfall and corner them." Mark said.

"I will have Juno on standby just in case." Lilianna said.

"I'm a bit concerned for Elize and Presea. Physically, they're around that age range." Tapu Koko said.

"Right, because of her Exsphere." Emil said. "She told me about that the day before the final battle with Richter. It stopped her from aging physically."

"Don't worry. We'll make sure no harm comes to them. Besides, we got an idea on who to use as bait." Jexi said.

"Wait, bait?!" Mark exclaimed. "Who exactly did you have in mind?"

"Heh...I feel sorry for them." Ranma said as the members were staring at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

_Later, in the evening of that town..._

"This sucks. Why am I the bait?" Ranma said in girl form.

"Cause you know how to defend yourself unlike most girls in this era." Robin said.

"Yeah. Besides, don't you know Hamon?" Emo asked.

"Yeah but these demons aren't exactly the living undead." Ranma said.

"Look, all you have to do is walk around and look pretty." Hope said.

"Oh sure, let me be the bait because I'm the one who can turn into a girl." Ranma said. "You know, sometimes I think you guys think you use my curse as a way to have fun."

"What makes you think that?" Hope asked. "Sure you're cursed… but we don't use it for fun."

"No no. We just do this cause...you're the best for the job when this opportunity arises." Jexi said.

"Really? Wow...that's nice to hear." Ranma said.

"Hmm. The aura in the air just intensified." Jexi said.

"That's odd. Juno can't pick anything up." Lillianna said.

"What? But I thought…" Hope said.

"Ah!" Ranma shouted as two hands rose from the ground and pulled her down a black hole.

"What the? Do most demons do that?" Sunset said.

"This must be one of those Demon Blood Arts the old man warned us about." Zoro said.

"This presence… He's travelling underground." David said.

"And since Juno can't pick up on him, there's no telling how we'll…" Jexi said before they heard a shout as they ran to the scene where Tanjiro held Ranma in his arms. "What the?"

"Hey...guess we ended up in the same town." Tanjiro said.

'Yeah. How did you…" Hope said.

"Oh. I just followed its scent was all." Tanjiro said.

"Wow, his senses might be as good as yours, Fenric." Papelne said.

"Yes… Tanjiro's sense of demons could be just what we need." Hope said.

"Uh...dude...think someone has something to say about that." Rainbow said as rising from the spot was the demon with long black hair and ninja like clothing and red eyes.

"I'm guessing that's him." Sectonia said.

"Strange, Juno can only sense a fraction of power from him." Lilianna said.

"Listen you. What's…" Hope started before the demon started grinding its teeth in anger before sinking back down.

"He sunk back to the ground. We should strike the ground to bring him out." David said.

"Not me. My sword is lightning-based. Striking the ground won't have much effect if I do it." Sectonia said.

"In that case, I'll do it." David said as his sword is coated in ice as he plunges it at the ground. "Huh? This is why….get back now!" he said as three demons rose around him.

"Three of them? This is why Juno couldn't detect it right. There's more than one of the same demon." Lilianna said.

"We'll just have to take them all on." Gemini said drawing her swords.

"Three on one? Well, I guess I brought this on myself." David said.

The demons grinded their teeth as they attacked and submerged themselves.

"Agh, they're too fast!" Gemini said. "We can only get a few hits in!"

"In that case, we'll just have to slow them down." Mark said, drawing his blade as the demons emerged once more. "Breath of Light, Form 1: Blinding Blade!"

Mark then held his blade in front of him, producing a bright flash of light that caused the demons to stop in place, roaring as they rubbed their eyes. "Now, while they're vulnerable!"

"Tanjiro, Sectonia, David, let's get 'em!" Gemini called as her swords were coated in fire.

"Right!" Tanjiro said, ready to strike.

"Leave it to us." Sectonia said sparking her blade in lightning.

"Right behind you!" David said as his blade is coated in ice.

Everyone unleashed their First Style attacks, but they were too shallow as the demon retreated and appeared a bit further away.

"Gaaaaaah! What's the big idea, you bunch of idiots?!" it spoke, obviously irritated.

"Oh, so you can talk. Good, that teeth grinding was kinda annoying." Gemini said. "So, any reason why you're just after young ladies?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the demon asked. "I'm just… hungry for young women."

"What?" Gemini asked.

"I'm serious, dammit!" the demon protested. "That girl I was after is 16 already! She's losing flavor with each passing second!"

"Calm down, my other self." the second identical demon said appearing. "there's gonna be other night like this. I've already fed on plenty of 16 year olds in this village. They were all so meaty and delicious. I'm satisfied."

"That's...not creepy at all." Elize said.

"Well I''m not satisfied! I wanna consume more!" the angrier one said as the one who grinded his teeth appeared on the wall.

"Oh I get it… this demon is able to split himself into three different selves, each one having a different personality." Hope said.

"These guys are just plain disturbing." Mark said darkly. "I vote we go full power on them."

"Mark, calm down. I know that these guys are… I admit, despicable. But we need to think strategically here. This isn't just one demon we're dealing with." David said.

"Grr...you're right." Mark responded. "Sorry, I just have a lot of problems with people who...well, you know."

"Hmm...I'll handle this." Tanjiro said as he charged at the demons before jumping and leaping into the hole they created.

"Go after him." the two horned demon said as the other two dove down. "Now...things should go smoothly while my other selves kill your friend in the swamp."

"You're right. Things will get smoother...for us, that is." David said.

"Huh? What are you?" he said before a whirlpool like construct emerged from the swamp as the demon saw his other selves beheaded and fading. "No...no way…"

"Haaa…" Gemini shouted slicing off his arms.

"Gaaah!" he shouted collapsing.

"Why didn't you…" Kagura began.

"We still need info from him. Talk. What do you know about Muzan Kibutsuji?" Gemini said before the demon had a look of fear on his face.

"So you do know who he is." David said. "And from the look on your face, you seem to know him quite well. And fear him." he said holding out his blade.

"Where is he?" Gemini demanded.

"I can't tell you!" he said in fear. "I cannot...or he'll kill me."

"As I thought. Muzan is not the type that would take kindly to traitors." David said. "That's why I'm willing to give you a chance." he said holding his blade to the demon.

"You don't understand. He knows. He always knows what I'll do. He'll kill me if I tell others of his existence." he said in fear as his arms regenerated. "I can't tell you, okay?!" he said lunging at David.

"So much for a peaceful death." David said as he dealt a flurry of strikes. "I do not understand why you would go to such lengths. Your loyalty to him is clearly out of fear."

"You don't get it. If you saw his power...you'd understand why we demons must fear him!" he said before the last strike beheaded the demon.

"At least now...you will no longer need to worry about him." David said.

"Is this Muzan really so powerful that he would instill this much fear into his fellow demons?" Jesse asked.

"This is more than just fear. I got this sense from the demon as he attacked...it was dread. The dread of death from him." Tetsu said.

"Still...we ended up with no info, so we're back to square one." Gemini sighed.

"At least no more young girls will be kidnapped from this town." Jexi said.

"Well that's a relief." Aya said.

It was later that morning they started to depart as a messenger crow flew to them.

"Caw! Your next mission is in Asakusa, Tokyo! Rumors of a demon there. Caw!" it cawed.

"A demon there? Hmm. Seems they are doing well." Kagane muttered to himself at the end.

"Wait… Asakusa...Tokyo?" David asked.

"Are you alright?" Yoshitsune asked.

"Y-yes. It's just that I'm a bit of a city slicker, so I find it quite strange to visit this particular part." David said.

"Understandable, it is an interesting experience to visit a part of your hometown in a different era." Yoshitsune said.

"I've never even been to a city before." Tanjiro said.

"Oh trust us, you're going to love it." Sora said.


	6. Chapter 6

The Smell of Enchanting Blood

"Whaaa...I didn't realize they were making cities this big nowadays." Tanjiro said awestruck by the sights he was seeing.

"Amazing, isn't it?" David asked.

"Yeah. This is my first time seeing the city. It's incredible." Tanjiro said.

"Indeed it is. When I first came to this world, I met two people who live near this city who tended to my wounds." Kagane said.

"I don't think Tanjiro is even listening." Hope said. "He's awestruck by the city itself."

"I was saying it to you all as well." Kagane said.

"Oh...uh...good to know." Hope said as they wandered the city a bit before stopping for a meal near an udon cart.

"Oh man… udon from carts are the best!" Gemini said.

"It is peaceful here. Maybe that rumor about demons here is false." Jexi said.

"Perhaps we can gather information about any demons in this city." Double D said.

"Heh...Yeah. Maybe it was…" Tanjiro said stopping for a moment as he got up and dropped his bowl.

"Hey...buddy? You okay?" Pit asked.

"This smell…" Tanjiro said as he ran off into the city.

"Hey, get back here!" Gajeel shouted as they ran after him.

"What's gotten into him?" Nekomaru said.

"Not sure." Titanica said as they continued chasing Tanjiro before they saw him approach a man in a suit and hat. "Hey. Sir, could…"

"Don't go near him!" Fenric shouted.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"You can't pick it up. But I can smell it. That man could kill us if we got close. He smells like those dem...no. It's superior to them in every way." Fenric said.

"Such malice… I only felt this once before...with All for One. It's… It's him, isn't it?" David asked.

"Yes...I smelled this before...the day my family was killed. This is...Muzan Kibutsuji." Tanjiro said reaching for his sword.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" a small voice said as they saw Muzan holding a little girl.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart." Muzan said.

"Tanjiro, stay back." Kagane said gripping his shoulder.

"This demon...he's living as a human." Jexi said.

"Dear, do you know these people?" asked a woman going towards him.

"Never seen them before in my life. They've likely mistaken me for someone else." Muzan said.

"He's really acting like a family man. Harmless too." Hope said. "But… I can still sense it. That overwhelming malice."

Muzan's nails on one hand then grew out as he quickly scratched a passing man without many people noticing. As soon as they had passed, he started to feel sickly.

"Dear? What's wrong?" the man's wife asked before he became a demon and bit into her.

"You bastard! That was your wife!" Hope said.

"Hope! It's not his fault, he was turned into a demon!" Kagane said.

"Yeah. The real man at fault… is you, Muzan." Hope said.

"Huh? What do you mean? I haven't done a thing." he said as he and his family slowly passed. "Your scent...is similar to Ichiro Ogami's."

"He knows Ichiro? Does that mean he's here?" David asked.

"If you are concerned for him...let me alleviate your pain. Ichiro Ogami is dead and I killed him." he said.

"That's a bluff. He would never go down so easily." David said.

"And you...you smell like the Yuki-Onna. How are they these days?" he said.

"Doing quite alright, if you really are that concerned." David said.

"Really? Figured they would still be in mourning after our last meeting." he said as he and his family soon vanished with the crowd.

"Hmm? What did he mean by that? Master Sayuri never mentioned anything about that." David said.

"He's known to be a manipulative and cunning strategist, he'll say anything just to make his enemies drop their guard." Kagane said.

"I don't think so. It didn't seem like he was lying about any of that." Fenric said.

"Except the part about Ichiro being dead. I mean, come on. A guy like him, dead? There's just no way." David said.

"He's right. Him fighting alongside X and the others during those Dimensional Incidents is proof that he won't fall so easily."

"I agree. There's no way Ichiro is dead. But...we still need to stop this demon before he kills someone." Jexi said.

Just then, a strange floral scent filled the air as flower patterns appeared in midair and around them.

"I know of this technique." Kagane said as he turned to see a woman in a kimono with a floral pattern on it. "Lady Tamayo."

"You…" she said pointing to Tanjiro. "You still think of this demon as a person. Let us help you."

"This scent. You're…" Tanjiro said.

"I am...a demon also, but I am a doctor. And I wish to annihilate that man as well." she said. "And the rest of you...you are...friends with Ichiro Ogami?"

"Y-yes, we are. How do you know him?" Alphamon said.

"I think it's best you all came back with me." she said.

"Do not worry, she is a good person to trust." Kagane assured.

"Well… O-okay." David said.

Soon the group was being lead by the boy who was with Tamayo while Tamayo went another route with the demon and his wife.

"Hmm. Okay...I'll say this...that little girl you're carrying around? Isn't she a demon?" he asked.

"Aren't you a demon yourself, Yushiro?" Kagane asked with a smirk.

"Not my point. I'm saying...she's an eyesore." Yushiro said.

"Don't say that about Nezuko. It's not like she asked to be like this!" Teepo said.

"Eyesore...does that mean...ugly? Hey! What gives you the right huh? She was called the beauty of our hometown! Our Nezuko!" Tanjiro shouted as he argued about her during the whole walk.

"I'm not gonna lie… Being saved by demons feels...kind of weird." David said.

"Hey, I'm only helping you people because she insisted on it." Yushiro said.

"Don't take it so hard, Yushiro is always like this, despite having a major crush on Lady Tamayo." Kagane said.

"Hey, shut up, you stupid human!" he said hitting him while blushing.

"*sigh* I don't think I'll ever get used to him." David said.

"Hahaha. It's good to see you're still in high spirits, Yushiro." Kagane said unfazed by Yushiro's attacks.

"But if what they're saying about Ichiro is true, you guys don't think that… He could've been turned into a demon, do you?" Himeno asked.

"As long as he retains his humanity, I don't think it would matter." Zelos said.

"True, but seeing him as a demon would be difficult to get used to." Leopardmon said.

"We're here." Yushiro said taking them into the clinic where they saw Tamayo treating the wife while in the other bed was a man wrapped in bandages as he ate, one the group recognized.

"Ichiro?" Hope said.

"Huh...Oh...guys...uh...hi." he said.

"Where have you been? What happened to you? We've been so worried ever since you left." Himeno said.

"Where to start? It happened after I left you guys. I was pondering over whether to just quit the team or go back and accept that I'm not a competent co-leader. But before I could make either choice, I was attacked by Neo Politan. She tossed me off a cliff towards the ocean. But before I could hit the water, this strange rift opened up. When I awoke, I found myself in a Demon Slayer Corps base. I decided to hone my skills and become a greater leader than I could be. After a year there, I became a demon slayer. I came here a few days ago after rumors of a demon. That's where I met him, Muzan Kibutsuji. I went to attack but...he ended up nearly killing me. If he had gotten closer to my heart and if these two hadn't found me, I wouldn't be standing here." Ichiro said.

"A year? Oh right, time flows differently on each world." Kagura said.

"We're just glad you're okay, Ogami." Erica said.

"Man, those wounds…" Mark said. "What did Muzan do to you?"

"You're better off without the gory details." Ichiro said.

"Wait...so the doctor and her assistant are demons but...doesn't that mean they need human flesh to live?" Gemini asked.

"No. I have tweaked my body considerably and also removed Kibutsuji's curse." Tamayo said.

"So you can actually remove his curse from people that have been infected? Wow…" Ming said.

"Yes. But I still need to survive on some blood. Yushiro can survive on even less. It is believed that only Kibutsuji can turn others into demons. But I turned Yushiro after 200 years." Tamayo said.

"You can turn people into demons as well?" Dawn asked.

"Not exactly. The way she does it seems to be a little different from Kibutsuji's method." Genis said.

"I only do it to those near death or have not long to live. Then only after do I ask if they want to live on as demons." Tamayo said.

"So your method suggests the process is done willingly." Raine said.

"Tell me...is there a way to turn a demon back into a human?" Tanjiro asked.

"No...I currently have no knowledge of how to do so. However, we are dedicated to establishing such a method of treatment. However, this leads me to ask something of all of you. To establish such an elixir, it requires study of the blood of multiple demons. I have two favors to ask. One: Permission to study Nezuko's blood and to retrieve blood samples from demons as closely related to Kibutsuji as possible. Her condition is unique and extremely rare. Normally demons devoid of blood or flesh for as long as two years go berserk. But...she shows none of these signs. This miracle is the key to finding a solution." Tamayo said.

"Of course. We accept." David said.

"Just to be clear, when I say demons close to Kibutsuji...I mean those whose powers are on par with his. It is not an easy task, I admit. Truth is, Kibutsuji has under him, a powerful group of demons, with only the top 12 being worthy of being his shields. They are called...the 12 Demon Moons." Tamayo said.

"It's nothing new to us." David said. "Besides, we've got experience when it comes to slaying demons. So, I doubt it's anything we can't handle."

"They are very capable warriors, Lady Tamayo. I've seen it myself beforehand." Kagane said.

"Hmm? Get down!" Yushiro said as something rocketed around the room and ricocheted across the room, destroying everything in its path.

"What the heck!?" Mark said, ducking his head. "Were we followed?!"

"Wait...are these...temari balls?" Tetsu said.

"A demon that uses Temari Balls?" Kohaku asked.

"Ahahaha." a voice laughed outside as a girl demon caught the returning balls.

"So, have you decided how you wish to kill them?" the boy demon near her asked.

"Vindictively of course." she said laughing as she tossed them again.


	7. Chapter 7

Temari Demon and Arrow Demon

"Hahaha! You were right, Yahaba. This building did come from nowhere." the girl demon said.

"The work of blood demon arts most likely, but the slayer was really accompanied by a demon? What's going on here?" Yahaba said. "Still, Susamaru, your way of handling things is too immature. You splattered me. Splattered my kimono with dust."

"So what? We found them right away with my temari so who cares?" Susamaru said. "Now we can have tons of fun." she said tossing the temari balls once more.

"Take this!" Kohaku said kicking them back as they came flying into the house. "Ah!" she shouted holding her leg in pain.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to play!" Susamaru said tossing them again.

"Whoa! What's going on here ?!" Kaminari asked.

"Wait a second… I can feel it. There are two demons firing at us, one of them using Telekinesis to direct the trajectory." Marco said.

"So there are demons outside hitting us with… Temari balls?" Rainbow asked.

"And they're being thrown at such a fast speed, it's impossible to send them back with just some kick or punch." Nekomaru said. "They're probably faster...than a pitcher throwing a baseball at high speed."

"Marco, can you use your own Telekinesis to push them back?" Himeno asked.

"I can try, but it won't be easy." Marco said.

"I shall help." Litty said.

"Hmm. Don't know who the extras are...but who cares? We just gotta kill the one with the hanafuda earrings." Susamaru said tossing the balls again.

"Extras?" Hope asked. "Did she say were extras?"

"Hanafuda...they aren't here for us...they're after Tanjiro." Tetsu said.

"Time to die!" she said.

"Breath of Water! Form 7: Water Ripple!" Tanjiro said thrusting one of the balls and stopping it.

"This is crazy. Two of them have this power?" Tetsu said.

"Hahaha! You idiots! You think you can handle us of the Twelve Demon Moons?" Susamaru said.

Marco held his hands up as he catches the other ball. He uses his own Telekinesis to push it back to them.

"Hahaha!" Susamaru said catching it. "What fun." she said removing her kimono. "Let's get serious." she said growing four more arms.

"She's going to pack some serious heat now, Marco. Stand your ground." Himeno said.

"Here it comes!" she said throwing six of them at once.

Marco stops the balls, but is feeling strained from holding them all at once. "Ngh… This force. I… I can barely hold it." he said as he slowly inched forward.

"Hey! You idiots! Quit standing around and just dodge the arrows!" Yushiro said.

"Arrows? Wait… Of course. The arrows are what's causing them to go the way they are. If we can strike whoever is firing them, Marco should be able to push them back!" Leopardmon said.

"I can sense the aura now. One of them is hiding in the trees. They're creating the arrows the balls are following. It's not telekinesis...he's been manipulating their trajectory the entire time!" Jexi said.

"Uh… I think Leopardmon just figured it out, dude." David said.

"Uh...right. My bad." Jexi said.

"Shall I summon an ally to assist us?" Kagane asked.

"No need. Just a clear shot." Teba said as he drew his bow.

"The second tree from the right. That's where I sense him." David said.

"Got it." Teba said as he fired.

"Huh?" Yahaba said as he jumped away from the arrow. "Don't kick up so much dust. So filthy!" he said as the eyes on his hands closed as Teba found himself pushed back.

"Marco, now!" Teba said.

"Right!" Marco said as he bumped up his Telekinesis and pushed the balls back.

"I don't think so!" Yahaba said as two arrows wrapped around Marco's arms. "It'll go the way I want. I'll twist both your arms right off."

"Funny thing… I wasn't just using my arms...that time." Marco said.

"What?" he said as the balls went at him as he went about moving them away. "The bastard was...wait...where's…"

"Hey...you know...you shouldn't have called us extras." David said behind him before beheading him. "I've got a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Damn you. How dare you make me touch this foul dirt! If I go down...I'll take you with me!" Yahaba said as his hands showed arrows with multiple arrows on them.

David draws Soul Calibur Replica. "Someone doesn't like getting his hands dirty." he said as he begins to swing his blade to deflect the arrows being fired at him.

"Not yet! Not yet! Not yet!" Yahaba shouted as he faded away into ashes along with his body.

"So uncivilized." David said as a Kasugai crow descends.

"Caw! Sectonia said to get some rest and leave the rest to the others. Caw!" it cawed.

"Understood. I'll leave the rest to them." David said as the Kasugai crow flew off.

"Now then...do you know the true nature of the one you serve?" Tamayo said. "He is nothing but a coward living in fear of something."

"That's a lie! He is all powerful!" Susamaru said.

"The reason demons can't band together and go against others is because he knows they could overtake him if they wanted." Tamayo said.

"Lies! All lies! No one is stronger. Lord Kibutsuji is the best!" Susamaru said before dropping the balls and covering her mouth.

"You uttered his name. That triggered the curse. So sorry but...farewell." Tamayo said.

"No no! Lord Kibutsuji! Please forgive me! Forgive…" she begged before three monstrous arms burst from her body.

"So this is why the Swamp Demon didn't say Kibutsuji's name, otherwise he would've suffered the same fate." Aluche said.

"This guy puts curses on his subordinates just so they won't say his name?" Mark asked in disbelief. "How paranoid can you get?"

Susamaru tried to beg but the arms quickly began ripping her apart piece by piece until only small pieces of her remained on the ground.

"Holy crap!" Emo exclaimed.

"Is...is she dead?" Tetsu asked.

"She will die soon from Kibutsuji's cells destroying her physical body." Tamayo said.

"There's no way they were among his Twelve Moons. Sure, they were strong, but… They just had regular eyes." Mayumi said.

"That's right. Lower Moons have a marking on One Eye while Upper Moons have markings on both. Though I doubt it matters to Kibutsuji...he only sees the demons as weak pawns he can use to his advantage." Tamayo said.

"That's no way for anyone to live. Human, demon, or otherwise." Sectonia said.

"He wouldn't care either way, just as long as they continue to please and serve him above all else until he throws them away." Veruschka said.

"How vile…" Leopardmon said.

"I don't care how long it takes us. One day...we'll see him crawl on the ground before us." Jexi said.

"I'd live to see that day." David said as he reunited with them.

"Good to see ya, I'm assuming it wasn't too much trouble?" Ace asked.

"Nope. Nothing I can't recover from." David said.

"I'm sure he was quaking in his boots." Hope said.

"We should be leaving this region soon. We've lingered here way too long." Tamayo said.

"I see. I hope we meet again soon Lady Tamayo. And Yushiro, keep doing your best to protect her." Kagane said as he winked at him.

"Hmm. Just go already." Yushiro said as they left. "Hey, Tanjiro. Your kid sister...is a beauty." he said.

"Heh...we'll keep that in mind." Tanjiro said smiling as they headed out of the city.

"Wait!" a voice shouted as Ichiro ran after them.

"Ichiro? But… You're still recovering." David said.

"Be that as it may...I cannot see you guys off or let defeat keep me from doing my job." he said getting his white jacket on. "Combat Revue commander Ichiro Ogami requesting permission to rejoin you all!" he said with a salute.

David smiled and saluted back. "Granted. Welcome back."

"Great to have you back with us, Ogami." Spade said.

"I'll be honest, things didn't feel the same without you." Fuyuhiko said.

"Thank you all! I promise to do my best to be a better co-leader!" Ichiro said with a bow.

"Nice to have you back, Ogami-san." Sakura smiled.

"Hmm." Ichiro said as they walked through the farmlands as a Kasugai crow cawed.

"Caw! South-Southeast! Your next mission is south-southeast!" it cawed.

"Okay, we hear you." Gemini said.

"Please! Marry me!" a voice cried as they saw a boy with blond hair and a yellow kimono hassling a farm girl. "I could die at any day so please marry me!" he begged.

"What a...wait...isn't that…" Mark said.

"The pessimist from the Final Selection!?" Sectonia said.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuzumi Mansion

"Just what in the wide wide world of japan are you doing here?" Applejack asked, having met with the blonde haired boy.

"Huh? Please! Please marry me!" he said latching onto her. "I'm going to die soon, so please marry me!" he begged.

"Um… No." Sectonia said.

"We apologize for the trouble he's caused." Tetsu said to the girl.

"It's fine." she said before slapping the boy. "For starters, I already have a fiance. I only spoke to you cause you were crouched on the side of the road." she said before marching off.

"Wait! Come back!" he begged.

"I never thought we'd see you here." Hope said.

"Huh? Sorry..but do I know you?" he said.

"Well, you certainly know us, right?" Sectonia asked.

"Huh? Ah! Yes! From Final Selections!" he said. "But...are the other guys your sidekicks? I don't care. Just protect me!" he begged.

"What is wrong with you?" Natsu said.

"First off, I racked up debt to this woman and ended up handed off to this old man. I went through hellish training every day. I hoped to die during Final Selection but through luck I made it out. I'm incredibly weak and am gonna die at the hands of some demon out there." he cried. "You gotta protect me."

"You're asking us to protect you when we know jack squat about you?" Fuyujiko asked.

"You have to do it until some poor girl marries me." he said.

"Uh...can we talk privately?" Jexi said pulling the group away. "This kid is too cowardly and pathetic. No way some girl is gonna be interested in him."

"Honestly, how he survived 7 days on that mountain, I'll never know." Saki said.

"Hmm. Maybe we should let him come with us." Tanjiro said.

"Please say yes!" he begged.

"My name is Tanjiro Kamado." Tanjiro said.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Zenitsu Agatsuma. Now protect me Tanjiro and friends." he begged.

"Please tell me we're gonna say no." Eddy whispered to Hope.

"Nope, I think we're definitely stuck with this guy." Hope said. "But it won't be so bad. Maybe there's more to this guy than meets the eye."

"Well, he did survive for a week in that mountain. He's got to be capable of something." David said.

"Let's just give him a chance, guys." Hope said. "Let's put it to vote. I say Zenitsu comes with us. Anyone agrees, say aye."

"Aye." Kagane said.

"Well, what have we got to lose. Aye." David said.

"Besides, if we leave him here, he's just going to harass more women." Jexi said. "Aye."

"Okay, so that's four…" Hope said looking at Mark. "Mark? What's your say?"

"...I say…*sigh* Aye." Mark said reluctantly. "But if you so much as LOOK at one of our female teammates the wrong way…" he said sharply to Zenitsu.

'Ah! Don't kill me!" Zenitsu cried.

"Ugh. Forget the vote. We'll just take him." Jexi sighed.

"Just in time too, looks like we've got an update." Gemini said as a Kasugai crow appeared.

"Caw! Mission! Mission for all Demon Slayers here...including the coward. Caw!" the crow cawed.

"Ah! The crow talked!" Zenitsu said in shock.

"Oh right, wasn't this guy given a sparrow?" Hope said.

"Yeah. He's saying he's gotten fed up with him." Tanjiro said as the sparrow chirped in agreement with him.

It wasn't until later that the group with the addition of Zenitsu headed into the woods before arriving at a large house.

"This smell...is disturbing." Tanjiro said.

"Yes and...what's that sound?" Zenitsu asked.

"Sound? I don't hear anything." Gemini said before they saw two kids cowering near the edge of the forest.

"Hey...are you kids alright? Is...is this your house?" Ichiro asked.

"No...this ...this is...a monster's house." the boy said.

"A...a monster?" Jexi said.

"Yes. Our older brother...he got taken by this creature inside and we haven't seen him since." the boy said holding his sister close.

"They're not lying. I feel a very ominous presence inside that house. Stay on your guard, all of you. We'll never know what it'll throw at us." David said.

"I..I still keep hearing that ominous sound. Are those...tsuzumi?" Zenitsu said.

They looked at the house as Zenitsu heard the sound getting louder before it stopped as a body was tossed out the window.

"Whoa! What the heck?!" Kaito asked.

"Zenitsu… how are you doing that?" Hope asked.

"Doing what?" Zenitsu asked.

"You're hearing things we can't." Hope said.

"He must have really good ears." Tsuyu pondered.

"It's true. Some people just have more heightened senses than others." Ranma said.

"Even...though I..made it….even though I...made it out. Am I...going to...die?" the person thrown out said before falling lifelessly.

"Nope. I don't think that was their brother." David said.

"He's right. Our brother was wearing a persimmon colored kimono." the boy said.

"Well, guess that means only one thing… we're gonna have to go inside." Hope said.

"What?!" Zenitsu and Kaito asked.

"We have no choice. Besides, we know it's on the top floor and it's a two story house. We should be through fairly easily." Achilles said.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not as simple as you say it?" Sectonia asked.

"Because it rarely is as simple." Mark answered. "Still, it's not like we've never gone in unprepared and still made it out. Let's go guys!" he added, walking towards the house.

"Hmm...it still looks like a normal house inside but...something about it feels off." Fenric said as they explored the nearby rooms.

"Huh? There's that sound again." Zenitsu said as a tsuzumi drum sound was heard as those in the rooms vanished before their eyes. "Huh?!"

"Everyone!" Kagane said.

"I get it now. This isn't a normal house. It's linked to a demon's blood art. The layout must change every time the tsuzumi gets hit." Fenric said.

"I knew it wasn't so simple." Sectonia said.

"Seems like it's just us five. Me, Sectonia, Zenitsu, Kagane, and Kaito. The rest got scattered across the house." Fenric said.

"Hmm." Kagane said as he nodded.

"Look...let's just get outta here okay? Look, we'll leave them to their…" Zenitsu said opening a room door where inside was a man wearing a boar head mask. "Ah! A monster!"

"Who's this weirdo?" Kaito asked.

The man then started jumping across the room before charging down the hall.

"I don't think he's in the mood to talk." Sectonia said.

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in the house…_

"Huh? The room changed. Or did we just move? Did we move to the beat of the tzusumi?" Tanjiro said.

"It would seem that way." Litty said levitating.

"This house is giving me the creeps. If it ain't the demon causing this, I dunno what it is." Gemini said.

"Huh?" Mari said as she was seen standing on the ceiling. "Ah!" she screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Mari, are you okay?" Mark asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time I fell from a ceiling." Mari said.

Suddenly the door next to them slid open. Inside was a demon who had drums fused into his chest.

"Huh? Wait...look at his eye!" Mari said as a kanji was seen in the demon's left eye.

"He's with Kitsubuji!" Gemini blurted out, making the demon notice them.

"It's crossed out through. Does that mean he was one of his men?" Jexi said.

"One of the chosen." the demon growled.

"You're one of the Lower Moon Demons, or used to be." Stahn said.

"If it hadn't been for their meddling…' the demon said.

"Hey! Are you even listening to us?" Gemini asked.

He then beat on one of his drums as the room turned to its side as they fell over.

"Are you guys okay?" Litty said floating.

"Seems he can do more than change our location. Huh?" Elena said before the screen of a door was broken down as jumping out was the boar headed man with two swords in his hands.

"Yipe!" Mari said.

"Who's that?" Gemini said.

"A Demon Slayer?" Siegfried asked.

"He's carrying two Nichirin Blades." Tetsu said.

"Okay, you monster. Die on the battlefield and serve as my springboard! So that I can become more powerful and soar even higher!" he shouted.

"Ah! Look at the edges on his swords!" Gemini said, noticing his blades were shaped like teeth. "The blades aren't smooth like ours… they're serrated. Almost like… they're fangs."

"That's because they're chipped." Elena said.

"Who on earth is this guy?" Gemini asked as the boar headed man began to fight.

"Comin' through!" he shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

The Boar Bares its Fangs, Zenitsu Sleeps

The Man who wore the head of a wild boar charged in recklessly towards the demon.

"How infuriating… so infuriating!" the demon seethed. He banged on his drum as the room turns again. The boar man lost his balance as everyone fell to another part of the room.

"This is tedious." Litty said before the boar jumped off her. "Aah!" she screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Hahaha! I got ya now!" he said before the drums were hit again and the room changed again as the boar landed and stood on Gemini. "Hahaha! The room spun around! This is so much fun! So much fun!"

"Get off me!" Gemini said pushing the man off her and tossing him to the other end of the room. It was only then the man noticed the group.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he said.

"Introductions later. We've got a demon to smite." David said.

"Are we gonna ignore the fact this guy stepped on me?" Gemini said. "He even used Litty as a footstool!"

The boar man laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gemini asked.

"No one's ever thrown me like that. Well no human anyway. This'll be fun!" he said charging at her.

Gemini drew her swords as she clashed with the man.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Mari asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be a demon slayer? Why're you attacking me?" Gemini asked.

"Like I care!" he said continuing to come at her and not giving her any chance to recover.

"Oh boy… He's one of those people…" David said.

"He's just like Natsu...someone who cares more about fighting than all else." Tetsu said.

Gemini clashed blades with the boar man as she was barely avoiding the strikes from his serrated blades. She avoided a slash from him as she kicked him back, backflipping to the others.

"No Demon slayer I know would fight so savage-like. Plus those swords aren't like mine and David's." Gemini noted. "Demon slayers are supposed to make things nice and clean."

"Hahaha! My blades are way better than those gentleman blades you guys carry. They rip and tear and gnaw away at the enemy. They're my pride and joy." the man said.

"This guy is insane." Mari said.

"Buddy, there is a perfectly good common enemy for us right there!" Mark said, pointing to the demon.

"Like I care!" he said.

"It's no use. This is the kind of person who just fights and fights. He's not going to listen to reason." Tetsu said.

"Or anything we say…" Elena said.

"Such annoying insects!" the demon said. "Get out of my sight! Die!" he played another one of his drums as slash marks ripped through the floor just as the man was charging.

"He can attack with the drums too? This is not good. This guy's way too overpowered." Tetsu said.

"I think I'm getting his rhythm now though." Gemini said. "The different drums on his body do different things to the house."

"The drums on his left and right shoulders affect the rooms. The one on his chest allows him to attack, and the one on his back allows him to teleport around the house." Lilianna said.

"Rar!" the demon said hitting his drum as the group changed to another room, losing the demon and the boar headed man.

"Oh great, not again." David said.

"So we have a demon controlling this house, a wild boar in here with us, and no clue how to beat either of them." Mark listed.

"Just another day of being a Demon Slayer." David said.

"You seem surprisingly calm about this." Dawn said.

"Well, I have been doing this for years. It's pretty much how I spend my time." David said.

"He does this kind of thing on a daily basis." Ace smiled.

"Yeah. He could kill a million demons and not break a sweat." Jexi said.

They searched the house before finding a room with a human holding a drum before he beat it.

_Meanwhile with Zenitsu's group…_

"Gah! How did this happen!" Zenitsu shouted dragging them as a demon with a long tongue chased them.

"Damn it. Let go of us!" Fenric said as he pulled them into a room.

"No way out. Look, just leave without me." Zenitsu said to them.

"No way. We're not leaving anyone behind." Sectonia said.

"You...really mean that? If only I weren't so weak." Zenitsu said as the demon entered.

"I'm gonna eat your brains out of your ears!" the demon said as Zenitsu fell backwards.

"Kid, are you...are...are you kidding me? He fell asleep?!" Kaito said.

"Wait, something's different." Kagane said.

"His feel...it just changed." Fenric said as Zenitsu slowly got up and got in a pose before grabbing at his sword.

"Breath of Thunder. First Form: Thunderclap and Flash!" he said before zooming past to the other side of the room in a second and taking the demon's head.

"Holy…!" Kaito said. "Did he just do that?!"

"And with the same type of breath as mine. Amazing." Sectonia said.

"Unconscious Combat. Seems he's more powerful unconscious than he is awake." Fenric said.

"As I thought, that's how he passed the Final Selections." Kagane said.

"So he wasn't just stupidly lucky?" Kaito asked as Zenitsu woke up.

"It's dead! All of a sudden it's dead!" Zenitsu gasped as it disintegrated. He then looked at Sectonia. "Sectonia… did you save me?" he said. "I never knew you were so powerful."

"Uh… Thanks, but that wasn't me-" Sectonia said before Zenitsu grabbed onto her.

"I'm eternally grateful for this!" Zenitsu said.

_With the boar man…_

"This sucks! I hate fighting indoors like this. It's been three days, damn it!" he said turning corner after corner.

Suddenly Flamberge smashed through the walls, followed by Natsu as a large demon was fighting them.

"Damn fatso!" Flamberge said.

"Hey, outta my way!" the boar headed man said.

"The heck? A talking pig?!" Natsu said.

"Huh. Oh...good. Fresh meat." the large demon said "Let me…" he said before the boar headed man sliced his arms off.

"Hehehe. Become my springboard. Beast Breath. Third Fang…" he said before slicing the demon's head off. "Devour!"

"Whoa!" Flamberge said. "Guys, come quick! We found some guy in a boar mask that just shredded this demon!"

"Huh? What're you mumbling about Berge?" Kagura asked as she, Saaya, Aya, and Saki came in. "Whoa! A humanoid boar!"

"Sis… that's a human. And he looks like he's a Demon Slayer. I think." Saaya said.

"He doesn't dress like one." Aya said. "What do you think of him, Saki?"

"He seems like someone who loves to fight and nothing else." Saki said. "Kinda like Natsu and Gajeel."

"And he just ran off." Flamberge said.

"Must be looking for the demon that split us up." Natsu said.

_Meanwhile with Tanjiro's group…_

"Oh...so you're the older brother." Tetsu said.

"Y-yes." the boy said.

"How did you get that drum?" Gemini asked.

"This demon...he was fighting these other two and they fought over who would eat me. When he got hit, he dropped this drum and I used it to escape him." he said.

"Now you know why I have such a hate for a lot of the demons. Bloodthirsty savages…" David said, muttering the last part.

"Well don't worry about a thing. We're going to take those demons down, and we're going to get you out of here." Leopardmon said.

"Sooner than we think." Tetsu said. "I can hear the footsteps slowly approaching the room. The drum demon. He's coming this way."

David gets his blade ready at this as everyone got on their guard. The demon came through the door as he snarled.

"You block my way… to that Marechi." he said.

"Marechi?" Gemini asked.

"Marechi… It means rare blood. This boy possesses a blood type that is rare among humans." David said.

"Marechi is rare for demons too. To them, devouring one with it is the equivalent to eating fifty." Tetsu said.

"Are you trying to drink his blood so you can get back at Kibutsuji's good graces and return to the Twelve Moons?" David asked.

"Yes. I am." he growled.

"Well, forget it!" Mark said, stepping in front of the boy. "He is under our protection!"

"You're just going to have to go hungry tonight." Tetsu said.

"Sorry, buddy, but...checkmate!" A voice said as a Blessed Bullet flew through the demon's head as it was revealed to be Kagane and the others.

"You...idiot." he said as his body fixed the wound.

"Damn...I didn't expect him to recover from that." Kagane said.

"That's because you're supposed to decapitate it." David said.

"Yes, I know. I thought that bullet would've stunned him for a few more seconds." Kagane said pulling out his sword.

"Rar!" the demon roared as they charged in.


	10. Chapter 10

Something More Important than Life

"(Zenitsu… I hope you don't mind me borrowing your move…)" Sectonia thought. "Breath of Thunder. First Form: Thunderclap and Flash!" she said before zooming past to the other side of the room in a second, landing a strike at the demon.

"What the?" the demon growled.

"Sectonia! You guys found us." Gemini said.

"We'll talk later. This drum demon...is he…" Fenric asked.

"Yeah, he's the one behind all this." Jexi said. "Problem is we can't get close to him with him constantly changing the room."

"I see...so that's how he does it. In that case, we'll need to get rid of those drums." Kagane said.

David saw papers coming out of the cabinets that were forced open by Sectonia's attack. "What the…"

"Damn insect. Don't you dare touch my writings." the demon said.

"Your...writings? These are yours?" David asked. "Written by...Kyogai. That's your name when you were a human, wasn't it?"

"It was. That idiot...he called my writings trash. Nothing but garbage. I should stick to my hobby of playing tsuzumi. Seeing him trash my work...left nothing but rage." he shouted.

"It's… It's so sad. These writings are actually really good." David said.

"What?" Kyogai said stopping in his tracks.

"It's true. I can tell these manuscripts were well-written. I don't know why one person's criticism could make you give up on this." David said.

"So...you...don't think it's...boring?" he asked.

"Of course not. I think there might be some people out there that would actually like it." David said. "I'm a bit of a rock star where I'm from, so… I think this can actually work. Don't you agree, Craniamon?"

"Yes. The notes are truly divine. This could male some good music." Craniamon said.

"It's like a lesson I've been told early on. Beauty is very subjective. It means different things to different people." Sectonia said.

"And your Blood Art. It kept us on our feet the whole time. It's very impressive." David said.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this." Kagane said.

"We can at least make sure it's painless." Mark added. "I know it's not much, but…" he trailed off.

"Save your words, human. What these two Slayers and their subordinate said… Those were all I ever wanted to hear." Kyogai said. "Young man, I ask you… When you get the chance...make sure you play these notes well. I know that there will be someone out there that would like them."

"You got it." David said as Sectonia stepped forward and slashed Kyogai's neck.

"Both my Blood Demon Art, my writings, and my tsuzumi playing...have been acknowledged." Kyogai said as he faded away.

"May your soul find peace in Devaloka." Ace said.

"Hey, wasn't Zenitsu with you guys?" Jexi asked.

"Huh. Thought he was. Must have lost him on the way here." Fenric said.

"It's fine. He's outside. I have his scent." Tanjiro said.

"That boar headed man is most likely outside too. I can sense his presence." Kagane said.

"Oh boy… We better get down there." Sectonia said.

They hurried outside where they saw the boar headed man kicking the box Nezuko was inside as Zenitsu was shielding it with his body.

"Move, dammit!" he said kicking him.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?!" Mark yelled at the boar headed man. "That's our box!"

"Tanjiro...said this was more important than life. I won't...let you take it!" Zenitsu said.

"Fine. I'll have to skewer you then." he said grabbing his swords.

Kagane quickly dashed towards them as he drew his sword and intercepted the attack. "That's quite enough." he said kicking him back.

"You wanna go!? I don't mind…" he said before he was slugged by Gemini.

"Look. Demon Slayers aren't supposed to turn their blades against each other, get it?" Gemini said.

"I see….now I get it. Bare-knuckle brawling it is!" he said charging.

"No, I don't think you get it." Gemini said dodging a punch.

"Damn it, how many times do we… Ugh… Nevermind, he's not listening anyway." David said as he steps down.

"Knock...it...off!" Gemini said giving an uppercut as his mask was sent flying. "Huh?"

"You...you...I'll get you for that." he said his face shown to be very girly.

"Holy…" Kagura trailed off in shock.

"Weird. I honestly thought his face would be covered in scars or something." Jexi said.

"Now we know why he wears the mask." Saki said.

"Wait a second… I recognize him. He's one of the applicants for the Final Selection." Sectonia said.

"Really? I didn't see anyone like him there. Guess he must have slipped out pretty fast." Gemini said.

"You all should remember my name well. I'm Inosuke Hashibira! Don't any of you forget it!" he called out.

"I doubt we will…" Mark said quietly. "(This guy's pretty much like Goku…)"

"How uh ...how do you spell that in characters?" Izuku asked.

"Spell? I don't know how to read and write. I have it written on my loincloth and…" Inosuke said before stopping.

"Uh...you okay?" Miles asked as Inosuke fell over unconscious.

"Yep. He worked himself to the bone in that house. He passed out from exhaustion." David said.

"So the question now is 'What do we do with him'?" Alkal asked. "There's a chance he might attack us when he wakes up."

"Well he did technically take care of most of the demons inside for three days, or so I heard." Flamberge said.

"Hmm. Okay...he's coming with us." Jexi said.

"I agree. He may seem like an oddball, but… I think we can make this work." David said as he left to bury the bodies.

"Besides, not like it's the first time we've dealt with people like him." Jexi said.

"Well, if he does try to start a fight with someone again. I'll just use this." Mari said holding out a frying pan.

"I doubt any of us would want to waste our energy anyway." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi is right. Now that we know how strong Kibitsuji's Twelve Demon Moons are, we'll have to remain under constant guard." Alphamon said.

"And that guy was the lowest number and he was still kicked out. Imagine the ones higher above him." Hope said.

"Yeah...we'll need to rest and recover." Tetsu said as they headed down the mountain after the burials.

It was later in the evening they were lead to a gate with a wisteria crest on its gate. It slowly opened as an old woman emerged.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. We are hoping to stay here for the night, if at all possible." David said. "I am David Ishihara, a Demon Slayer alongside Sectonia, Mark, Gemini, Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke. The rest of them are our travel companions."

"Ah...Demon Slayers. Please, come in." she said leading them inside where they were taken to rooms set with bedding, meals and medical care.

"Ah. I see. So the family here was saved by Demon Slayers so they treat guys like us here." Gemini said.

"Finally! A chance to unwind a bit." Eddy said. "Don't see times like this too often, do we?"

"We've been going nonstop since this Inheritance War started, haven't we?" Asta said.

"Very much, yes. It's nice to have a chance to relax every once in a while." David said.

"Then let's make the most of it." Mark said, sitting with his back to one of the walls. "I can take first watch if you guys want to rest. Doesn't hurt to be safe."

"Mark, don't worry. We are in no danger as long as we are in here." Jude said.

"Jude is right. This mansion bears the Wisteria crest. We're safe here." Mayumi said.

"I know, but...guess I'm still on edge after everything we've been through." Mark admitted. "Probably just me being paranoid. I'll get some sleep."

"It seems like Mark is always on edge, doesn't it?" CP asked the others.

"I can relate to that. I mean, I'm kind of like that when we're about to enter a huge battle, ensure if I or my allies would even make it out alive." David said. "Being a Demon Slayer means looking death in the face every time you fight. I've known this fact for quite a while now. But it's thanks to all of you that I don't feel this way all that often now."

"It's not just demons now, you know. Gods, power-hungry maniacs… You've seen, fought, and slain them all, though rarely all at once. You're pretty much an equal opportunity employer at this point." Kokichi said.

"That's something we both have in common, back on my world I fought Demons, Gods, even angels and other humans who yearned for power which ended up being their downfall." Kagane said. "I lost a lot of good friends and people along the way, but it was thanks to their hopes and dreams that I could live on for their sake."

"What they're trying to say is that you shouldn't worry so much about what's going to happen when you face Theodore. No matter what happens, your companions will be right by your side. All of us." Sectonia said. "I know that you have the support of everyone in your group. Because we're not the only ones that changed you. Your pure heart has influenced a lot of people. That's your biggest strength."

"She's not wrong. Honestly, none of us would have gotten this far without working together." Jexi said.

"Such as the case with Kyogai. Your words finally managed to give him peace before he was slain." Alphamon said.

"And it's that pure heart of yours that keeps driving us forward." Leopardmon said.

"So, don't worry so much about it. When the time comes, we'll be right by your side until the very end." Sachiko said.

"Thank you. All of you." David said.

"Oh! Speaking of which, do you think it's safe for Nezuko to stretch her legs out here for a bit?" Scarlet asked. "She's been in that box all day, after all."

"Sir Scarlet, we have two additional Demon Slayers present with us." Sir Saiyan pointed out, going to gesture to both Inosuke and Zenitsu...only to see Zenitsu near Nezuko's box, which was now open. "Oh dear."

"Ah...ah…" Zenitsu said gushing over her. "She's...adorable!"

"Wait, what?" Hope asked.

"My, how unexpected." Krishna said as he manifested.

"Huh? Eh, too much to think about." Inosuke said going to sleep.

"You guys...so you just walk around with some cute girls on your arms with one of them being a demon!" Zenitsu said.

"W-whoa! Zenitsu, calm down. Just let us explain!" Lloyd said.

"You guys die now for mocking the Demon Slayer Corps." Zenitsu said drawing his sword.

"What?! Come on!" Gemini said.

"Nezuko didn't ask to be a demon. She's Tanjiro's sister." David said.

"Oh, I guess that's fine then. Hear that, my darling Nezuko?" Zenitsu said sheathing his sword.

"I never thought he'd be smitten with a demon. You humans really are strange." Crusadermon said.

"The world works in mysterious ways." Krishna said as he played his flute.

"Yeah...this is going to be a long journey." Mark sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Mt. Natagumo

It only took a few weeks before all of their injuries were healed up before a crow appeared.

"North northeast! North northeast! Your next mission is north northeast...at Mt. Natagumo! Caw!" it cawed.

"Mt. Natagumo? Hmm… Very interesting." Mayumi said.

"What's up, Mayumi?" David asked.

"Mt. Natagumo is said to be a peaceful mountainside. However… There have been rumors of giant spiders lurking inside the forest." Mayumi said.

"Spiders huh? Or maybe demons that look like spiders." Gemini said.

"I think not." Krishna said. "Whatever this presence is that I am sensing, they are similar to that of Kyogai."

"You mean, we're going to run into one of the Twelve Demon Moons there." Sectonia said.

"Not just one, two." Krishna said.

"Oh man… Good thing we're all rested up, then. Because we're going to need all the energy we can spare." David said.

It took a full day before they arrived at the mountain in the dead of night.

"Wait." Krishna said. "I'm sensing other Demon Slayers here as well, but something is wrong."

"I can feel it too. This looks bad… They could be hurt." David said.

"Let us proceed with caution." Kagane said.

"Ah!" a voice cried out as a Demon Slayer ran out. "I made it. I…" they said before something pulled them back into the woods as they cried in fear.

"What the… Did you guys see that?" Sachiko asked.

"We sure did." Omnimon said. "There is something dangerous inside that forest."

"I saw a thread on him when he was pulled in… You were right, Mayumi. There are giant spiders in there." David said.

"I can still feel a very dark presence. A presence...very familiar." Leopardmon said.

"A familiar dark presence?" Double D repeated. "You don't think it could be...him, do you?"

"I don't think that's what he meant." David said.

"Leopardmon, what's going on?" Hope asked.

"Just… something I can't bring myself to forget." Leopardmon said. He then spots another Demon Slayer. "Hey, are you alright? What happened here?"

"Leopardmon, look out!" Reflet said.

The Demon Slayer then drew their sword as they tried to slash him.

"What the? What's going on?" Hope said.

"It's not their fault. Look." Jexi said pointing to small threads of silk.

"I knew it. I knew why that presence felt familiar. The Demon Slayers here have been brainwashed!" Leopardmon said.

"Not quite. I can smell it from that one. That one's dead. One of the demons is manipulating the corpses like puppets." Fenric said. "If we're going to stop this, we need to take out the puppeteer."

"Enough." a voice said as they looked above to see a boy standing above them in midair.

"He's flying! No...he's standing on thread." Ichiro said.

"Who are you? Are you the one controlling these corpses?" David asked.

"I will give you fair warning...you will all die here. You will not mess with our family." he said.

"...I'll take that as a yes." David said.

"He's not the one controlling them. But I am getting a sense of danger from him." Fenric said.

"Another of the Demon Moons." Sectonia said.

"It seems I made a mistake, there are five presences, one is a Lower Demon Moon, and the other four are spider demons." Krishna said.

"Ha! Told ya we'd be dealing with demon spiders." Gemini said.

"You were fair warned." the boy said vanishing within the trees.

"Threads huh? This is reminding me of Sadira way too much." Ace said.

Sectonia shivers. "Don't remind me."

"Four Spider Demons and a Lower Demon Moon. Looks like we've got ourselves a big one this time." David said.

"This is gonna be fun!" Inosuke said.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself, Inosuke." Emo said dryly. "Anybody got a strategy for us?"

"We have to go into the forest and wipe out those demons. However… Some of us will have to stay behind to hold off the Demon Slayers being controlled." Leopardmon said.

"I'll handle keeping the Demon Slayers controlled to this small place." Tetsu said.

"Are you sure, Tetsu?" Scott asked.

"He can handle it. He may be one guy, but he can dish it out just as hard as us." David said.

"Of course I can. Have you forgotten? I'm Tetsu of the 400 swords." Tetsu said.

"You got this, Tetsu!" Rainbow said as the others went ahead.

Tetsu then faced off against the other Demon Slayers and smiled. "Seems we have a full audience here. I count maybe 10?" he said drawing a sword of fire and a sword of ice. "So...shall we begin?"

_Meanwhile with the others…_

"Sounds like Tetsu's giving them a heck of a show." Jexi said. "He'll keep them busy while we kill the spiders."

"In that case I shall call on an ally to assist us." Kagane said. "Cleopatra!" he said holding out a Kuda as a woman with white blonde hair in Egyptian clothing appeared.

"How can I help you, Kagane?" Cleopatra asked.

"If any of us suffer any kind of serious injuries or ailments, I ask that you provide your healing magic." Kagane said.

"Consider it done." Cleopatra said as she turned to the group. "I am Deity Cleopatra, pleasure to meet you all."

"Same. We'll be looking forward to working with you." David said.

"Indeed. I have a feeling we might need your help soon." Scarlet said, looking forward into a clearing where a woman with white skin sat on a rock, silk threads coming out of her hands.

"Stay on guard everyone. That is one of the Spider Demons." Krishna said.

"And those threads… So you're the one controlling those Demon Slayers." Sectonia said.

"Yes...but it seems they're worthless after all." she said moving the threads as they saw the heads of the Demon Slayers twist around the neck.

"I don't know who you are...but desecrating the dead is an act that cannot be ignored." David said.

"Oh we're not finished." she said as a massive hulking figure appeared.

"No sweat. It's a demon so...Uh...Uh...where's the head?!" Gemini said.

"That's easy. It doesn't have one." the demon said.

"I think that may be a bit of a design flaw." Leopardmon said. "You think that just because he doesn't have a head he can't be killed, but that's where you're mistaken."

"Hmm… Now that you mention it… You're right." David said.

"Uh… I'm lost. What are these two talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"The demon can still be killed despite having a head or not. We just have to find its weak point." Kagane said. "Correct, Leopardmon?"

"Exactly. If we can focus our attacks on a single point, we should be able to strike it down." Leopardmon said.

"Go for near its chest. It is closest to the head as we'll get." Mark said.

"Got it!" Gemini said.

"Understood." Kagane said, readying his revolver and sword.

"Let's do this!" Alkal said, charging and jumping towards the headless demon. "Special Attack: Bronze Beatdown!" he yelled as he punched the demon's chest repeatedly, both damaging and stunning the demon puppet.

"My turn!" Gemini said. "Breath of Flames, Fourth Form! Wave of Blazing Flames!" she said burning through the demon's chest as it faded.

"No way...they...killed it." the spider demon said. "This is it. I'm going to die. Then again...if I let them kill me...I'll finally be free." she said tearing up.

"Wait, free? What are you saying?" Sectonia asked.

The demon simply smiled as she held her arms out, accepting her fate.

"I feel sorry for you. You must've gone through a hard life since you took this form. Don't worry, though. Your emotions will not be wasted." David said as he struck the demon down.

"The one you are after...is Lower Moon Five, Rui. Be careful." she said before fading away.

"Rui, huh? So that's his name." David said.

"That must've been the one we saw earlier before he retreated further into the woods." Aluche said.

"No doubt about it." Ming said.

"Talk about an abusive kid." Hope said.

"Mm-hm… And a Lower Demon Moon, no less. But we shouldn't be worried. Soon enough, we'll put him in his place." David said.

"Well...one down, 4 to go. Let's not keep the rest of them waiting." Gemini said.


	12. Chapter 12

You Must Master A Single Thing

"All right. Let's go and...wait...where's...Zenitsu?" Ichiro asked.

"I thought he was behind us." Fenric said before they heard screaming further into the woods. "Nevermind, that sounds like him."

"1000 yen says he's found another of those Spider Demons." David said.

"And I bet that he's probably screaming his butt off." Hope said.

"Of course he is. We all heard him scream." Mayumi said.

"We better get over there, quick." Sachiko said.

They hurried to the source of the screaming as they saw a house suspended by threads and Zenitsu in a tree with a large spider with a human head suspended down from the house.

"Yep. It's a spider demon." David said.

"Guess I'm paying up." Mayumi said giving David 1000 yen. "But...what's with the house?"

"Well, I'd venture a guess that this is the family home." Scarlet said. "Why else would this building be all the way out here?"

"This isn't good." Lilianna said as she summoned Juno. "It looks like Zenitsu was poisoned by the spider demon."

"Let's get him down so that I can cure him." Raine said.

"Hahaha. Idiot! You can't cure my poison. In 30 minutes, he'll be a spider and part of the clan." the demon said laughing.

"Drop dead." Kagane said pointing his revolver at the demon.

"Hehe." the demon laughed as Kagane quickly turned as human headed spiders surrounded them.

"What is…" Sachiko trailed off.

"You all are morons. You didn't even notice my minions encircling you. Okay boy...huh?" the demon said seeing Zenitsu passed out in the tree as he fell out. "He's even stupider. He's gonna die that way."

"Hahaha." Krishna laughed. "You're the fool."

"You were so busy calling everyone else morons that you didn't notice a few things yourself." David said.

"You see… Zenitsu actually fights better when he's like this." Sectonia said.

"Breath of Thunder. First Form…" Zenitsu said before dodging poison spat at him as he kept dodging the spiders.

"He keeps assuming the...ah I get it. You only know the one attack." the spider said. "Finish him." the demon said as the human headed spiders surrounded him.

"Huh? What is…" Sheer said before they saw the spiders quickly shredded to pieces as lightning surrounded Zenitsu.

"Breath of Thunder: First Form: Thunderclap and Flash! Sixfold!" Zenitsu shouted.

"Ptoo!" The spider demon said spitting poison at him only to suddenly vanish. "Huh?" he said before seeing Zenitsu zooming across the forest at the speed of lightning before charging the spider inside the house and beheading him.

"Whoa… That was hardcore." David said.

"Guys?" Emo said without looking away. "I'm gonna take back everything I thought about Zenitsu. He's a badass."

"I...got slashed...by this weakling?" the spider demon said before fading away.

"No, you were the one who's weak, for underestimating Zenitsu." Hope said.

"Have a nice afterlife." Kagura said.

"That's another of these demons down." Gemini said.

"Yeah. Huh?" Jexi said as they saw a demon girl near the river.

"Demon! She's mine!" Inosuke said going at her.

"No! Inosuke!" Tanjiro said.

"Father!" the demon girl shouted as getting between them was a large demon with a spider head.

"Don't come near my family." the demon snarled.

"I'll leave the rest to you, father. Get revenge for how they killed mother and brother." she said walking off into the woods.

"Well. That's just wrong." Eddy said flatly.

"This demon, it's way different from the ones we've seen so far." Lilianna said. "Watch out everyone, its physical strength is much higher than the other spider demons and can become stronger by shedding its skin."

"I'm going ahead. I'm going after the Demon." Tanjiro said running ahead into the woods.

"Guess that leaves us with the big guy." Jexi said.

"Yeah, it's gonna take all of us to take him." Hope said.

"Let's go together. Combat Tara." Krishna said as a tri-colored light rose up around the group.

"Thanks. This is a helpful boost." David said.

"Take this!" Inosuke said cutting into one of the demon's arms with the sword getting stuck as he hammered it through to cut off the arm with the other sword.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon said blasting ice into one of the demon's other arms.

"Y'know what this demon's problem is?" Mark asked rhetorically. "Too many eyes. Breath of Light, First Style: Blinding Blade!" he called, shining a light that disoriented the Spider Father, but the demon roared before shedding its skin to a more powerful form.

"The hell? Go and die!" Inosuke said swinging his swords before they broke on impact. "Gah!" he said before it grabbed his head.

"Inosuke!" Ranma said.

"Gah...gah…" he said weakly as he coughed blood. "Who...are you?" he said before something sliced off the demon's regenerated arm.

"Hehehe… Looks like the cavalry has arrived." David said.

"No way…" Hope said as they saw Giyu standing there.

"Breath of Water: Fourth Form: Striking Tide!" Giyu said striking the demon, cutting him into multiple pieces.

"What is the Water Pillar doing here?" Kagane said.

"Wait...you mean...he's a pillar?!" Hope said surprised.

"I… I kind of figured from when we first met." David said. "The way he uses his sword, the way he responded when we were talking in Japanese… I can tell that he wasn't a rookie."

"Without a doubt. He was so quick with his sword." Zoro said.

As this was happening, with Tanjiro, he charged right at the Demon Moon Rui only for his sword to be sliced apart as the thread went at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hinokami

"Im worried about Tanjiro. We should try and catch up with him." Hope said.

"What're you sayin'? We beat the Demon Moon, didn't we?" Inosuke asked.

"No, that was just one of the spider demons." Aluche said.

"She's right. I can sense them. Tanjiro and Rui are further ahead." David said.

"Yeah...but...I can feel something in Tanjiro's aura. He's...panicked." Jexi said. "His sword is broken."

"No way… Is Rui really that powerful?" Sectonia asked.

"These Demon Moons really are different from other demons if they can cut through those swords so easily." Ichiro said.

"Which is why we need to help Tanjiro quickly." Ruenheid said.

"Krishna, come back." Kagane said as Krishna vanished into his Kuda. "Baal." he said as a black skinned man holding a goblet with a hat designed after a dragons head appeared.

"May I be of service?" Baal asked.

"Please, lend us your power in defeating one of the Lower Demon Moons." Kagane said.

"Consider it done." Baal said before turning to the group. "I am Deity Baal... With my power that surpasses all, let us overcome all that stand in our path!"

"We need to hurry now." Jexi said as they hurried into the forest to see Tanjiro battling against Rui who was holding him back easily with strong threads.

"Rui. There you are." David said.

"Such an annoyance." Rui said.

"We've defeated all of the spider demons you laid before us. It's over." David said.

"So, you defeated Father…" Rui said.

"That's right. You're the only family member left, and you're outta shields to protect you." Gemini said before being slashed by thread.

"Protect me? You are very misinformed. They are the ones who failed to follow their roles over and over again." Rui said.

"I can see you're one of those types. One that doesn't care what happens to their kin, and merely see them as pawns." David said.

"No...not pawns. Family. I will make a deal. I'll let the boy go...but his younger sister becomes my younger sister." Rui said.

David puts his hand on his blade. "Automatic no. No family should treat each other the way you do yours."

"My family may not have been the best but… even they were better than how you treated yours." Hope said.

"Fine...then I'll just take her by force." Rui said as his threads began to move quickly and randomly across the area.

"Dazzle Ray!" Cleopatra called firing a wave of light at Rui.

"Oh...did you think that was full strength?" Rui said as the threads turned red as they divided the light attack.

"No way." Cleopatra said before being hit by the threads.

"He's strong. Just rushing in head on isn't going to cut it this time." David said.

"Haaaa!" a voice shouted as they saw Tanjiro running at him with his blade creating an image of a water dragon as he went at Rui.

"No! That's not going to…" Jexi said before they saw the dragon turned from water to fire. "What the…"

(Start: The Song of Tanjiro Kamado)

"Hinokami...Kagura Dance!" Tanjiro shouted as he cut through the red threads.

"The Dance of the Fire God…" Kagane said in awe.

"Yes...It is a beautiful thing to see." Tetsu said arriving. "The Dance of the Fire God...a style long retired in practice now comes alive before our eyes."

"(This shouldn't be possible…)" Rui thought as more threads flew at Tanjiro only to be blocked or cut through.

"(Don't stop! Keep running!)" Tanjiro repeated in his head as he continued his charge. "(You've gotta do it now! You've gotta protect Nezuko!)"

"(This boy…)" Rui thought as he started retreating as Tanjiro charged at him.

"Where do you think you're going? Breath of Ice, Third Form! Arctic Chains!" David shouted as icy chains came out of his sword and binded Rui. "Tanjiro! Do it now!"

"Okay!" Tanjiro called back as he charged at Rui.

"(I will not fall here!)" Rui thought as more threads came at Tanjiro.

"I will cut your head...even if I get slashed in the process!" Tanjiro said as he took the attack as his sword made contact with Rui's neck. "I...will...protect them all!" he shouted before a final burst of power, thrust the sword clean through as Rui's head was sent flying.

"He got him!" Hope said.

"Be on your guard. Even with my chains restricting him, he still isn't done yet. So persistent…" David said shaking his head as he got his sword ready.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. "His head is clean…off..." he started before seeing Rui's head, which was suspended by threads. "What the…?"

"Did you all enjoy your little delusion? I cut my own head off myself." Rui said.

"Actually, I suspected you would do that." David said. "But that doesn't matter. Because as you can see, Tanjiro isn't the only Demon Slayer here."

"As if that title bothers me." he said slicing up the chains. "Because of you all, I am quite enraged, more so than I have been in a long time. Now...I can carve all of you up with no regrets." Rui said slowly approaching them.

"Yep. He's lost it." Jesse said.

"You say the title of Demon Slayer doesn't bother you? Well… It should." David said.

"Blood Demon Art: Cutting Rotation!" Rui said as the threads formed a massive cutting cluster as it moved at them.

"Breath of Water: 11th Form…" Giyu said. "Dead Calm." he said as the threads broke apart without cutting them.

"Impossible!" Rui said. "The strongest of my threads, diced up like nothing?!"

"Told you Demon Slayers should scare you." David said.

"No. One more time. One…" Rui said before Giyu stood behind him with Rui's head rolling off his body.

"Thanks for the save, Giyu-senpai. I appreciate it." David said with a bow.

"No. Sister! Help!" Rui said.

"She's not coming to your aide. It's more than likely Shinobu's already killed her." Giyu said.

"Rui… It's over. Just admit defeat already." David said.

"Do not make this anymore difficult." Kagane said.

"The bond of a real family...That's right...I...had that myself...long ago." Rui said as he faded away.

"It's finally over." Aluche said.

"Go...rejoin that lost family of yours in the afterlife." Tetsu said to the fading body. "It's about as much of a happy ending as you'll get."

"May you find peace in Devaloka." Ace muttered softly, so Giyu doesn't hear.

David then picks up Rui's clothing. "I… I never realized how tragic the demons have lived their lives until now…"

"They were human once, they didn't deserve something like this." Philia said.

"It can't be helped. Becoming a demon, it twists you, changes you." Hope said. "As far as we know, the only one that resisted the permanent change is Nezuko."

"Move...right now." Giyu said as something zoomed at them as Giyu blocked a sword strike as landing on the other side was a woman in butterfly like attire.

"Whoa! Close one!" Hope said.

"The Insect Pillar. Shinobu Kocho." Kagane said.

"Oh, children. I don't want to alarm you all but that is a demon. So please move so you won't get hurt." Shinobu said.

"Nezuko is not like the others. She still has her own will." David said.

"Oh. Poor thing. Don't worry. I'll use my most gentle toxin to kill her peacefully with no suffering." Shinobu said.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you see that it's a child you're attacking? Sure she's a demon now, but she has still retained her humanity." David said.

"It is corps rules. We have to kill every demon." Shinobu said.

"We will not let that happen." Aya said.

"Save the speeches, Aya. She can hear us, she's just not listening." David said looking down.

"Besides...I don't think we need to interfere." Gray said as Giyu had Shinobu restrained.

"Giyu, my intentions were to kill a demon so I do not see it as a violation." Shinobu said. "I will fight you all if I must."

"Oh please let this end." Kaito said.

"Caw! Message! Message! Tanjiro and Nezuko, as well as their traveling caravan, are to be brought to headquarters! Caw!" two crows cawed.

"Okay… Good news and bad news from that message." David said.

"Good news, we're heading to the Demon Slayer HQ." Hope said. "The Bad News… Nezuko's life might be on the line."


	14. Chapter 14

Master of the Mansion

It was a few days later the group was brought to the headquarters of the Demon Slayers as they were brought before a number of individuals.

"So these guys...are the pillars." Jexi said.

"Yes." Kagane said.

"Show some respect to the Hashira's, all of you!" a servant said. "They are the strongest slayers of the Demon Slayer corps."

"Now...before we begin the trial, maybe we should explain your crimes…" Shinobu said.

"No need! They are already guilty! Protecting a demon is a clear violation of the code!" said a man with blond hair with red at the tips.

Flame Pillar

Kyojuro Rengoku

"We're within our own rights to deal with them on our own. We're going to behead them along with the demon." Kyojuro said.

"Say what?!" Akane asked.

"Akane, shush! Don't make things worse." David whispered.

"In that case, I'll be glad to behead them flamboyantly." said a dazzling looking man.

Sound Pillar

Tengen Uzui

"(A Shinobi…)" Kagane thought.

"I will show you all the most flamboyant blood spray you'll ever see." Tengen said.

"(Ninjas aren't supposed to be flamboyant…)" Hope thought.

"What? You'd decapitate some of them, even the adorable children and animals?" said a girl with a mix of pink and green hair.

Love Pillar

Mitsuri Kanroji

"It pains my heart, and fills me with anguish." Mitsuri said.

"(Man, this woman's dramatic…)" Fuyuhiko thought.

"Oh...what a pitiful sight these people are...poor souls." said a blind man as he cried.

Stone Pillar

Gyomei Himejima

"Poor souls… I pity you for having being born at all." Gyomei said.

"Save your pity…" David muttered.

"Hmm...what was the shape of that cloud again?" said a young man with black hair.

Mist Pillar

Muichiro Tokito

"What was it called again?" Muichiro pondered.

"(Is he even paying attention to what's going on?)" Mark thought.

"Nezuko? Where is…" Tanjiro said.

"Forget them, what of Giyu? He's not even restricted for this. He's just as guilty and makes me feel unnerved." said a boy in the tree with a snake around his shoulders.

Serpent Pillar

Obanai Iguro

"(You're not the only one that's unnerved here…)" David thought.

"So, what shall we do with Giyu?" Obanai asked. "Shall we punish him?"

"No no. We can punish him later." Shinobu said. "For now, I would like to hear this boy's story. Why they were traveling with a demon."

"We… We were trying to find a way to turn her back into a human." David said.

"Yeah...she's Tanjiro's sister. She has never eaten a human in her life." Luffy said.

"It's true! In the two years she's been with us, she's never eaten one human!" Tanjiro said.

"That story's being spun in the most drab way possible." Tengen said. "The fact that she hasn't eaten anyone, that she want from now on. Don't give us lip service, do it with max flamboyance."

"The fact that these people talk about killing a child, let alone one turned against her will… It makes me sick to my stomach…" David muttered.

"She'll be our responsibility!" Hope blurted out.

"Hope?" Gemini said.

"Nezuko will fight with us, as a Demon Slayer, like the ones we have! She can protect humanity!" Hope said.

"..." David remained silent.

"Ha. What a stupid bunch of crap from his mouth." said a man with scars on his body and holding the box Nezuko was in.

Wind Pillar

Sanemi Shinazugawa

"Oh dear…" Double D said nervously. "Sir, please put that box down."

"Oh...the one with the demon?" Sanemi said before stabbing his sword through it.

"Sanemi, this is going out of line." Shinobu said.

"...Dave?" Mark said calmly. "Would you like the first crack at him?"

"No. That would only make things worse…" David muttered lowly.

"So all of that was just…" Sanemi said before he was hit by both Tanjiro and Jexi.

"(What? They hit him before he could react…)" Mitsuri thought seeing this.

"I don't care what you all do to me but...Nezuko is a friend. So if you wanna have a shot at her, you'll have to kill me too." Jexi said.

"(Jexi…)" David thought.

"You think of yourselves as protectors of the people, but all I see are heartless killers. I will not let you harm Tanjiro's sister." Ace said.

"Thank you all for waiting." two young girls said. "The master approaches."

Things suddenly went silent as in walked a man in robes with scars covering his eyes. "Greetings, my children."

Leader of the Demon Slayer Corps

Kagaya Ubuyashiki

"The weather feels incredible today. The skies are blue, I hope." he said as he was lead before them by the girls.

"(That guy...is he wounded? Sick maybe?)" Hope thought. "(Either way he's the master so…)"

Suddenly Sanemi grabbed him by the head and face planted him.

"Hey! What was that…" Hope said before seeing the other Pillars bow. "Oh, I get it."

"Master, it is great to see you in good health." Sanemi said. " But...what is the story of Tanjiro traveling with a demon?"

"Hmm? Oh that. I've already sanctioned and allowed it." Kagaya said. "I see nothing wrong with how the two pair with each other."

"Even if it's what you desire, master… I cannot follow." Gyomei said.

"The Demon Slayer Corps slays demons, not keep them." Sanemi said.

"Hmm." Kagaya said before a letter was brought out. "This letter comes from a former pillar, Sakonji Urokodaki."

"I shall read." one of the girls said. "This may seem strange but please allow Tanjiro to be accompanied by his sister, a demon. She has retained her emotions and has not once eaten a human being. But, in the event that she ever goes and eats a human, Tanjiro, myself, Giyu and Kagane will commit Seppuku in repentance." she read.

"(The old man… He must really believe in the possibility if he is willing to go that far…)" David thought.

"Hmm. Sly old man. You got me again." Kagane chuckled.

"You all say that there is no guarantee that she won't attack humans. But do you all have proof that she can or will?" David asked.

"He is right. We have no proof. However, there is also no proof that she will attack humans as well." Kagaya said.

"Plus, and this may shock you all but… We actually saw Muzan Kibutsuji in person." Sectonia said.

"What?!" the pillars said in shock.

"You met him even when none of us have even encountered him?!" Tengen said.

"Indeed. We even encountered a few demons under his employ." David said. "However, his reason for doing so might be to silence us as possible threats."

"Dave, please tell me you know where you're going with this." Jesse said.

"I am. Since you're all so inclined that Nezuko can't be trusted because she's a demon, I will bring up a proposition to the test." David said.

"Oh? I'm listening." Kagaya said.

"I will stand before everyone gathered here, swords casted aside. If Nezuko attacks me, you may do with everyone here as you wish. But if she doesn't… Then we're all free to go." David said.

"Hmm. I will allow it." Kagaya said as some servants brought the box to inside the mansion as David walked forward as Jesse gave him a small cut.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Jesse asked.

"Call me crazy all you want. I'm used to it by now. But I can't just stand by and listen to these people treat Nezuko like she's some sort of plague." David said. "Besides… She's harmless. If my instincts are right… She'll hold herself back."

"Okay." Jesse said as he opened the box and stepped back as Nezuko emerged.

David set his swords on the ground and pushed them aside.

She slowly approached him a bit before stopping as she turned her head away in disgust.

"She has stopped." David said. "I think that should suffice as valid proof that Nezuko can be trusted."

"Quite right. Though there may be those who disapprove even after this. However...you all will just have to prove them wrong time and time again." Kagaya said.

"No doubt about that." Hope said.

"Now...we'll begin the Pillar Meeting. You all are free to go and get healed up." Kagaya said.

"Thank you." most of them said as they started to leave.

"Oh...and please, if you see them, please give Tamayo and Miss Sayuri my regards." Kagaya said.

David was stunned a bit at hearing Sayuri's name before regaining his composure and bowing. "I will. Thank you."

Kagane did the same as well. "Of course. I shall pass the message to Lady Tamayo and Yushiro, Lord Kagaya."

"How do you know Mas- I mean, Sayuri?" David asked.

"I saved her life once. Her and her sister that is." Kagaya said.

"I… I see." David said. "I'll make sure to send them your regards."

Afterwards, the group once again went back on the road.

"Are you positive Nez is doing okay?" Eddy asked.

"She's fine. She is a demon. She heals a lot faster than a human." Jexi said.

"Yeah, okay. But are we SURE we're sure?" Mark replied.

"Mark, for someone devoted to a god, you sure don't have a lot of faith in others, do you?" David asked.

"...Yeah, I need to work on that." Mark said with a little guilt in his voice.

"Speaking of a lack of faith… David, are you feeling alright? When we were at the stand before that little stunt of yours, you seemed a little out of it." Leopardmon said.

"Is it because of the Pillars?" Ace asked.

"That's right. As a demon hunter, I've been fighting and slaying demons so much that I've...basically lost count, which led to the wanted posters in the Demon Universe. But...recent events have caused me to reevaluate a few things." David said. "The demons in this world...they're not like the ones I'm used to."

"Right, they were once human." Spade said.

"And seeing how they treated Nezuko, who is only turned against her will, but also a child, mind you… I was kind of shaken up a bit. I wasn't sure what to think anymore." David said.

"Then don't think. If someone says something that doesn't agree with you, go against them." Jexi said.

"He's right, just follow your heart." Ace said.

"I know. And I feel like I should've done that. I just...didn't want to create a scene and make things worse." David said.

"You know you're talking to a guy who makes a scene pretty much everywhere he goes, right?" Jexi joked.

"Hahaha. That is true." Ace laughed.

"The only reason I do things like that is cause I can't stand how other people look down on others, especially if they're my friends." Jexi said.

"I guess I'm just too much of a nice guy for my own good, it seems." David said.

"But that's exactly what makes you so amazing." Hope said.

"Hope's right." Mark added. "Compassion isn't a weakness, especially for someone like you. It certainly helped with more than a few of your teammates."

"He's right about that. Heck, if it weren't for you, some of us probably would've been dead already." Dynasmon said.

"He's right. It was your compassion that brought all of the Royal Knights back together again. We all may have different ways of showing it, but we are all grateful for it." Alphamon said. "And it has even influenced a few people outside of everyone here, even though they prefer not to show it."

"What they're trying to say is that it's because of your kind heart that everyone in your team is still here. It's because of your faith in us, and our faith in you." Cia said.

"And you'll be needing that faith when we finally confront...him. You know who we're talking about." Sachiko said.

"That's right. No… You're right. Pushing forward for what I believe in is all I really can do." David said. "Thanks, guys. I'm glad I have you all to pick me back up at times like this."

"It's no problem, we're comrades and brothers in arms after all." Ace smiled. "By the way, how do you think Tanji and the others are doing after that night?" he asked.

"Shinobu's taken them in for the moment. They won't be ready for action until all their injuries have healed and they've been rehabilitated." Chopper said.

"Hold the phone. Rehabilitated?" David asked.

"Its treatment for getting the body to work how it used to. Like when you suffer a devastating injury." Chopper said.

"Now that you mention it, when Tanjiro used that technique that night, I felt his aura fluctuate a bit." Kagane said.

"He was already at his limit, he just pushed himself over it was all." Jexi said.

"Why don't we pay them a visit? Maybe there's a way we could help as well." Philia said.

"Nah...I don't wanna bother them while they're healing." Jexi said. "Besides, we're getting close to the end of our run here for the time being. I can feel that."

"Kagane, I suppose there's no way to convince you to join us?" Ace asked.

"No. The time to travel the worlds has stopped for me for now. Besides, as long as Kibutsuji lives...I will not leave this world for a second." Kagane said.

"I understand, just promise to look out for Tanji and the others while we're gone?" Ace asked holding out a pendant to him.

"Actually, that might not be something to concern with." Jexi said.

"Wait...are you considering…" Hope said.

"Yeah...we'll leave on the day they recover and I wanna ask...if they can join us." Jexi said.


	15. Chapter 15

The Winds of Change

"Are you sure about this, Jexi? I-it's not that I'm doubting you or anything, but… Our demon members are still on the ship. And we might have to let them in on our little...secret." David said.

"I know. But I think they can be trusted. Besides, we've seen their skills firsthand. Tanjiro's spirit, Zenitsu's power, even Inosuke's stubbornness. Heck, even Nezuko fights well with them. Besides, from hanging with her, they know there are nice demons out there. As for the worlds...well...not like it's strange to have no knowledge of the worlds beyond and then suddenly learning about them." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We were freaked out on that first adventure but then we eventually got used to it." Dan said.

"Besides, this is both a way for them to become stronger and maybe one day, find a way to cure Nezuko." Aelita said.

"Plus I did kinda blurt out to all the Hashiras that Nezuko would be our responsibility…." Hope chuckled.

"Hey, if you didn't say it, I would've." Jexi said.

"You would've?" Hope asked.

"You're joking right? She's our friend. Of course I would've." Jexi said.

"Well… If you are certain of this, then I guess I have no right to object." David said.

"Yeah." Jexi said as Damien approached. "So?"

"You guys were right. The coordinates were located here." Damien said.

"Three down, one to go." Elena said.

"Any clue where next?" Nana asked.

"It's a place in the Standard Universe called Motorville." Damien said.

"I've heard of it. It's a normal town with no experiences with other worlds beyond it. Seems strange he set coordinates there." Miles said.

"Very strange indeed. Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." Sectonia said.

"Then I guess our decision to welcome Tanjiro and the others to the team couldn't come at a better time than now." Hope said.

"Speaking of...it's about time we headed out." Jexi said as they saw the ship slowly approach their location.

"I wonder what sort of world we'll experience at Motorville?" Hope asked.

"Guess we'll find out when we get there." Ace said.

It was later when the ship started to take off with Tanjiro and his group on board.

"What? This thing...its flying!?" Zenitsu said.

"Like some giant fly." Inosuke said.

"Sorry we couldn't tell you guys sooner. We didn't want to cause a panic among the Demon Slayer Corps." David said changing back to his regular outfit. "Though… I think you would've picked it up for a while."

"You guys always did have this scent about you I couldn't figure out." Tanjiro said.

"Wait, so you knew they were not like us and you didn't tell us?! What the hell, Tanjiro?!" Inosuke asked.

"It's not like that. I just thought they were from a foreign land or something." Tanjiro said.

"Well, were foreign, but not from anywhere in your world. Think farther out from your world." Ichiro said.

"How far away?" Zenitsu asked.

"As far as you can imagine." Goofy piped in.

"So much for keeping a secret." David said.

"It was bound to be revealed sooner or later." Spade said.

"Besides, we can trust these guys." Jexi said.

"So, Jexi. You want to take these guys in? This was your idea, after all." David said.

"Well, that's up to them." Jexi said.

"Hmm. Sure. Though in the end, I don't think it matters which group we follow." Tanjiro said.

"What're you talking about, Tanjiro?! Choosing a group means everything!" Zenitsu said. "If I choose the wrong one, I could die!"

"I'd say its best we just go with Jexi. Deciding on a group is too much thinking." Inosuke said.

"No complaints here. Knowing Jexi's style of things, you're in good hands with him." David said.

"Yeah. So...where are we going anyway?" Tanjiro asked.

"We're going...to a whole nother world." Jexi said as the ship sped off.

However, unknown to them, a figure was watching from afar inside a crystal ball.

"So...these are the supposed heroes who will save the world?" they asked.

"Yes. Along with the other group I showed you. Shall we eliminate them?" another voice asked.

"No...at least not yet. I would like to see how their story unfolds." the first figure said.

To be continued...


End file.
